


All I ask of you

by iamlosingtouch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlosingtouch/pseuds/iamlosingtouch
Summary: O Rei Ackerman morreu durante uma importante batalha. Para proteger sua família, Levi precisa se casar e sua melhor opção é o Rei Erwin.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Estranhos

**Author's Note:**

> Para que a história funcione conforme meus planos, tive que tomar algumas liberdades - especialmente com a família Ackerman.  
> Minha intenção é postar uma vez por semana.

A notícia da morte do Rei Andrew Ackerman, de um próspero reino ao norte, se espalhou rapidamente. A família Ackerman não dominava apenas seu reino, mas todos da região há muitas gerações, de uma forma ou de outra, muitas vezes por seus fortes acordos e benefícios ofertados. A morte do rei, entretanto, tinha acontecido no pior momento possível. 

A Rainha Saoirse Ackerman havia adoecido no último ano e por conta disso estava passando uma temporada junto com seus filhos, a princesa Mikasa e o príncipe Levi, no reino de clima mais ameno de sua irmã, a rainha Isla.

O rei Ackerman havia também perdido um forte aliado na fronteira ao Leste de seu reino, o que deixava seu pequeno império em risco iminente. A sua morte, em uma importante batalha para a retomada do reino de Aksum, era quase o golpe final para a queda da família Ackerman.

Havia, entretanto, uma saída: casar a jovem Mikasa com algum importante rei do país. A opção ofertada pela rainha Saoirse era outra: casar seu filho mais velho, Levi. Aquela notícia se espalhou ainda mais rápido do que a da morte do rei.

Levi era jovem, porém já vinha ganhando fama por seu desempenho em combates - muito provavelmente o rei não teria morrido se ele estivesse no conflito pela retomada de Aksum, ou se ainda assim a fatalidade ocorresse Levi teria ganho a batalha e garantido a soberania da dinastia Ackerman.  
Aquela proposta era ainda mais tentadora; além de ganhar o norte da região, o rei que se casasse com Levi ganharia uma forte guerreiro. O resultado foi uma óbvia corrida por propostas e uma após a outra, a rainha e seu filho dispensavam os pretensiosos pretendentes que apareciam. 

Eles precisavam daquela redentora oferta, porém não estavam dispostos a aceitar o primeiro que aparecesse. O orgulho da família se mantinha claro e apenas um pretendente a altura seria aceito por mãe e filho.

Foi muito perto das últimas opções que a proposta quase improvável surgiu através do jovem Rei Erwin de Deira, um reino distante e próspero ao sul.

Erwin chegou acompanhado apenas de seu principal cavaleiro, Sir Mike – algo incomum, uma vez que os reis pareciam ter a necessidade de chegar com uma comitiva numerosa para demonstrar o quão queridos e poderosos eram –, em uma noite gélida e chuvosa. Ao contrário do que vinha fazendo, Saoirse permitiu que ambos entrassem, tomassem banho, se esquentassem e ceassem, invés de ter que se arranjar em alguma taberna ou mesmo acampar nas terras do reino como ela tinha estabelecendo com os pretensiosos pretendentes. 

A boa vontade de Saoirse vinha muito além do fato de Erwin demonstrar ser um pretendente mais centrado e menos esnobe. O bom nome dos reis de Deira advinha muito antes dele, sendo que algumas vezes no passado a família Ackerman tinha realizado bons acordos com a família Smith, sendo eles aliados distantes que sempre contavam um com outro quando necessário. 

Ao mesmo tempo, ela estava bastante curiosa por Erwin considerar vantajoso vir de tão longe para pedir a mão de Levi. Ele era jovem e bonito, de forma que poderia conseguir diversos bons acordos se casando com alguma jovem princesa de outro reino. Qual seria o plano dele, afinal? Com muitas questões em mente, a rainha optou por se juntar ao jovem rei e seu cavaleiro que se aqueciam junto a lareira. 

“É uma longa viagem até aqui, em um período um tanto complicado, Erwin. Você não é um dos reis que esperava ver, para ser sincera”, Saoirse vestia um belo e pesado robe ornamentado com fios de ouro. 

Erwin e Mike levantaram-se e se curvaram para cumprimentar a rainha, como era de costume na presença de uma mulher mais velha em tal posição. 

“Meu pai possuía grande estima por seu marido, Rainha Saoirse ”, Erwin começou a falar enquanto voltava a se sentar após um pequeno gesto da anfitriã. 

A rainha deu um pequeno sorriso, quase melancólico, a única demonstração de algum sentimento do gênero desde que eles haviam chego. Em seguida serviu-se de um pouco de vinho e sentou-se, o observando com atenção. Erwin sustentou o olhar, porém não demonstrou desafio como os poucos pretendentes que ousavam encará-la faziam. 

“Entretanto você não veio de tão longe apenas para desejar condolências. Ninguém veio”, sua voz era tranquila e ela tomou um longo gole de vinho, relaxando a postura, mas ao mesmo tempo mantendo seu jeito quase imperial. Erwin concordou com um simples aceno de cabeça, não demonstrando nenhuma culpa naquilo, “Devemos tratar desse assunto agora ou aguardamos até amanhã, quando estará mais descansado?”.

Erwin trocou um leve olhar com Mike, que pediu licença e se retirou para o quarto que havia lhe sido oferecido. Ele ponderou o que tinha a dizer apenas mais um instante, tomando um gole de vinho da própria taça.

“É óbvio que nossos reinos possuem um longo histórico de amizade, mas acredito que isso já foi dito por diversos reis nas últimas semanas. O que posso ofertar é uma tropa generosa que ajudará a manter a integridade das suas terras enquanto vocês se ajustam. Quando você achar que a retomada de Askum é prudente, meu reino e aliados irão integrar sua frente de batalha. Eu sei que esteve doente nos últimos tempos, rainha Saoirse , mas também sei que é uma guerreira impiedosa e uma boa estrategista, logo, eu a apoiarei em sua decisão”.

Saoirse notou que o jovem rei pontuava as terras como se fossem apenas de Ackerman, apesar de ser claro que isso mudaria a partir do momento que ele firmasse uma união com Levi. Assim mesmo, a maneira com que Erwin colocava a situação a agradava.

“O que você está propondo é que, até certo ponto, as terras se manteriam com os Ackerman”.

“Sim. Acredito que Levi e eu podemos tomar essas decisões em conjunto com você e, futuramente, com a princesa Mikasa”.

A rainha tomou um gole de vinho. Erwin havia sido o primeiro a considerar o óbvio: na morte de Saoirse , como Mikasa ficaria? 

“Você permitiria que Mikasa permanecesse aqui no caso da minha morte e tomasse suas decisões em acordo com você? Além de Levi ser politicamente ativo?” , ela observou Erwin acenar com a cabeça, sem nem ao menos pestanejar em sua escolha. Ao ser aberto daquela maneira, ele poderia correr mais riscos, porém também poderia ter maiores poderes ao tomar decisões de interesse. Além disso, quanto poder Erwin estaria adquirindo? Até onde sabia, o reino de Deira possuía algumas alianças significantes, mas não tanto domínio ao norte quanto aquela união permitiria. 

Houve um momento de silêncio. Erwin estava relaxado, demonstrando bastante segurança em tudo que ofertava. Saoirse não podia negar: aquela era a melhor oferta até o momento e além disso, ela não jogaria seu único filho a um rei velho nojento e nem a um jovem esnobe. Ainda assim, outros detalhes a preocupavam.  
“Existe outro ponto a discutir... Sua relação com Levi”, os dois se olharam por um instante, o jovem rei deixando claro que ela poderia falar e colocar seus pontos e ele concordaria ou não com eles, “Meu filho não é a pessoa mais fácil que você irá conhecer. Ele não será passivo nas decisões, Erwin”.

“Eu não espero que ele seja”.

“Você terá que ganhar a confiança de Levi”, o homem sentado à sua frente concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não parecendo surpreso com aquela informação. Aparentemente ele havia feito a lição de caso, coisa que a maioria não havia feito – e os que haviam claramente achavam que subjulgariam Levi porque eram os Ackerman quem precisavam de ajuda no momento, “Dito isso... Temos o fator nupcial...”, Erwin não pareceu surpreso ou exasperado com aquilo, “Nós temos todas as leis e convenções a seguir e, obviamente, eles serão seguidos...”.

“Perdão a interrupção, rainha Saoirse , porém não espero que a consumação aconteça na primeira noite que passar com Levi. Podemos acordar o período de dois meses a partir do momento que chegarmos em Deira”. 

Saoirse fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e suspirou, como se aquele fosse sua maior preocupação até ali. Ela levantou-se e Erwin reproduziu seu gesto, como esperado.

“Se tudo sair como previsto, Erwin, você deve me tratar apenas pelo meu primeiro nome a partir de amanhã. Descanse bem”.

Com isso ela deu as costas ao rei e saiu da sala lentamente, deixando Erwin sozinho com seus pensamentos sobre sua mais nova aliança política e pessoal.

Enquanto aguardava, Erwin recordava uma conversa que tinha tido durante a viagem até ali. Uma noite, Mike e ele tinham parado no reino de Merina. O Rei Nile era um de seus aliados políticos mais próximos do norte e sua esposa, a Rainha Marie, era filha da melhor amiga de sua mãe, o que tornava ambos amigos bastante próximos.

_Nile rapidamente demonstrou sua opinião sobre Levi Ackerman - ou o que ele já havia ouvido falar sobre o príncipe do norte - e questionou, mais de uma vez, se Erwin tinha certeza de que valia um casamento político com alguém de temperamento tão difícil. Ainda pontuou, após uma brincadeira de Marie, que não fazia ideia se ele era bonito ou não, porque esse não era o tipo de coisa que se nota no meio de uma batalha. O que ele podia afirmar, no entanto, era que Levi era bastante ágil em campo, talvez por ser tão pequeno._

_Marie apenas deu sua opinião mais tarde, quando os dois se acharam a sós:_

_"Nile não está de todo errado, sabe? Você conhece a família Ackerman. Todos nós conhecemos. Eles não são conhecidos por ter uma personalidade fácil e parece que Levi é especialmente... Peculiar. Aparentemente ele é sempre rude e bastante recluso. Nunca ouvi dizer que ele mantém relações fora do seu ciclo familiar"._

_"Eu também sou reservado, Marie", Erwin pontuou, observando a expressão quase preocupação da jovem mulher a sua frente._

_"Mas você tem amigos e sabe se comunicar bem. Acho que Levi simplesmente evita ter que lidar com as pessoas. Claro que tudo isso são boatos, mas são todos os boatos que já ouvi", ela parou um instante, como se esperasse ser recriminada por ele, mas não foi, "Eu me importo com você, Erwin. E realmente me preocupa que você considere tal casamento a melhor opção que você tem, tanto política quanto pessoalmente. Você merece encontrar alguém que o faça feliz"._

_Erwin quase sorriu ao segurar as mãos delicadas da amiga, olhando bem em seus olhos, "Eu aprecio que você se importe tanto comigo e com minha felicidade, porém eu estou decidido"._

Os passos no corredor tiraram Erwin de suas lembranças e logo três pessoas entraram no cômodo. A jovem que parecia se chamar Sasha trazia uma bandeja de biscoitos e chá, em seguida entrou o conselheiro da família, um senhor sério e educado que pouco falava, por último, Levi.

Era a primeira vez que Erwin o via e ficou mais surpreso do que esperava.

Levi era de fato... Pequeno. O que não significava que ele parecia frágil ou incapaz. Na verdade, tudo nele demonstrava o contrário, com exceção da sua estatura. Ele era extremamente parecido com a mãe: os cabelos negros, a pele branca e o nariz e lábios finos. Os olhos, entretanto, eram diferentes. O olhar de Levi era quase de desafio.

E Erwin teria que dizer a Marie e Nile que ele era sim bonito. Quase dez anos mais jovem, forte e bonito. Até mesmo o desafio nos olhos cinzas era atraente. Ele definitivamente não tinha feito aquela imagem mental de Levi Ackerman.

Sasha deixou a bandeja na mesa entre as poltronas que eles deviam ocupar, perguntando para Erwin como ele desejava o chá. Ele respondeu sem de fato olhar o que ela fazia, toda a atenção voltada para Levi, assim como a atenção do outro estava em si. 

“Príncipe Levi, esse é o Rei Erwin de...”, o conselheiro começou a dizer.

“De Deira. Eu sei”, Levi completou e deu um aceno de cabeça, o que foi mais do que suficiente para fazer Sasha e o conselheiro saírem do aposento. 

Levi sentou-se em uma das poltronas, pegando a xícara de chá destinada a ele. Seus olhos encontraram-se novamente com os de Erwin e ele indicou a poltrona a frente com um aceno de cabeça, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, quase num questionamento silencioso do que o rei ainda fazia de pé.

Erwin se afastou da janela que estava observando e sentou-se, aproveitando para tomar um gole do chá.

“Minha mãe já me informou os detalhes que vocês discutiram ontem. Ainda assim, eu quero pontuar algumas coisas”.

Erwin não se intimidou ou se surpreendeu, porém estava claro que Levi não estava sugerindo e aparentemente a paciência dele com conversas que não fossem direto ao ponto era mínima, como Maria tinha apontado. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça para que o príncipe continuasse a falar.

“Minha mãe disse que Mikasa poderá ficar aqui caso algo aconteça a ela, porém, se por qualquer motivo aqui não for uma opção...”

“Ela ficará em Deira”.

“O mesmo vai acontecer se algo acontecer comigo e ela, ou minha mãe, ou ambas ficarem?”.

“Sim. Elas terão um lugar para ficar sempre que necessário, Levi”.

“O casamento de Mikasa não será político, ao menos que ela decida assim”.

Mais uma afirmação. Ainda assim Erwin concordou com mais um aceno. Levi ficou em silêncio por um momento, bebendo do próprio chá. O rei aguardou, ciente de que havia mais coisas a serem ditas pelo outro.

“Quando a batalha por Aksum acontecer, eu estarei nela”.

“Parece mais do que justo. Você tem liberdade para decidir quais guerras irá lutar e eu o apoiarei. E espero o mesmo da sua parte”, os olhos deles se encontraram mais uma vez naquele momento. Levi apenas acenou em concordância, parecendo ciente daquilo desde o começo.

“Existe uma última coisa”, Erwin guardou, observando Levi desviar o olhar para o próprio chá. O que ele poderia pedir que o fazia não querer contato visual naquele momento?, “Eu não quero uma festa ou uma grande cerimônia, mas quero uma pequena celebração aqui. Com Mikasa e minha mãe presentes. Seu cavaleiro grandalhão pode participar”, ele deu de ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse uma grande importância, mas Erwin podia dizer, justamente por aquele ato, que tinha. 

“Eu concordo”, Erwin recebeu um novo olhar de Levi, parecendo um pouco menos desafiador agora, “Acha que podemos partir para Deria no próximo final de semana?”.

“Sim”.

“Ótimo. Mike ficará por enquanto. Preciso de um mensageiro para pedir que uma tropa se desloque para cá”.

“Arranjaremos isso”, Levi deixou a xícara na bandeja e se levantou, “Até breve, Erwin”.

Sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, assim como Saoirse havia feito na noite anterior, Levi saiu da sala e deixou Erwin de novo com seus próprios pensamentos.

As coisas passaram a ficar estranhas a partir do jantar daquela noite. Erwin estava vendo Mikasa de perto pela primeira vez e se ele não soubesse que uma diferença de 5 anos separava a princesa do irmão mais velho, diria que eles eram gêmeos, dada a semelhança. Até mesmo os olhos eram iguais. Ela comia em silêncio, assim como Levi e Mike. Apenas Erwin e a rainha conversavam.

“Levi precisa mesmo ir?”, as primeiras palavras da princesa a noite inteira e o mesmo olhar de desafio que Erwin tinha recebido de Levi mais cedo – ele era um pouco melhor nisso, mas Erwin podia apostar que em poucos anos Mikasa seria igualmente boa em querer matar os inimigos com o olhar.

“Sim. Levi vai se casar e mudar para Deira junto de Erwin, Mikasa”, Saoirse falou tranquila, mas com um leve tom de quem estava tentando repreender maiores manifestações.

“Por que Levi precisa casar _com ele_ ou com qualquer outro?”, Mikasa continuou encarando a mãe e Erwin em desafio, “Primeiro papai morreu e agora Levi se vai. Por que?”.

“Mikasa, chega. Está decidido e já falamos sobre isso”, Saoirse falou rispidamente, olhando para filha totalmente contrafeita.

“Não é justo”, Erwin observou os lábios de Mikasa começarem a tremer enquanto ela se levantava e corria para fora da salão.

Levi suspirou pesadamente e se levantou, resmungando algo como ‘eu vou falar com ela’.

“Erwin, eu sinto muito por você ter presenciado isso”, Saoirse voltou a sua postura normal, tomando um longo gole do vinho.

“Tudo bem”, ele afastou o olhar da porta, olhando para Mike – que simplesmente não tinha demonstrado qualquer coisa, como costumava a fazer em situações assim – e depois para a rainha, “Não se desculpe por isso. Acho que a reação da princesa faz total sentido e que todos nós teríamos uma reação parecida em uma situação como essa, na idade dela”.

Saoirse deu um sorriso meio triste e eles simplesmente voltaram ao assunto de anterior.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando já estava se preparando para dormir, Erwin ouviu batidas na porta do seu quarto. Primeiro viu Levi, sério, mas com um olhar que sugeria que ele simplesmente tinha que concorda com o que fosse necessário, seguido de Mikasa, que parecia ter chorado bastante e evitava de olhar diretamente para o rei.

“Diga para Mikasa que ela sempre será bem vinda em Deira e que ela pode me ver sempre que quiser”, Erwin quase podia ouvir um ‘por favor’ se formando no final da frase de Levi, mas pelo jeito nem uma necessidade da irmã faria ele chegar a tal ponto. Aquela parecia ser a maior vulnerabilidade que ele se permitia demonstrar.

“Princesa, você será sempre bem recebida em Deira”, Erwin falou sem hesitar, olhando para Mikasa, atraindo os olhos cinzas dela para os dele, “Será sua casa também e você pode ir sempre que quiser, seja para ver Levi ou simplesmente porque você quer ir para um lugar diferente”.

“Você não está dizendo isso só porque Levi mandou?”, Mikasa olhou para Levi e depois para Erwin, parecendo desconfiada.

“Claro que não”, Erwin quase riu, percebendo um olhar diferente vindo de Levi, um que ele não sabia descrever, “Vamos ser uma família, certo? Por isso sua mãe e você sempre terão espaço em Deira”.

“Combinado”, Mikasa acenou com a cabeça, segurando a mão de Levi e pedindo para ele ir logo.

Levi trocou um último olhar de quase gratidão com Erwin e seguiu a irmã para longe do quarto.

O ápice de tudo, no entanto, veio duas manhãs depois enquanto Mike ajudava Erwin a se preparar para a cerimônia de casamento. Após bater na porta e receber permissão para entrar, Mikasa adentrou o quarto. Ela usava um lindo vestido verde e tinha os cabelos negros trançados, com algumas pequenas flores presas por toda a extensão da trança. 

“Eu quero falar com você, Erwin”, Mikasa tinha até a mesma entonação de Levi quando queria algo. Nunca ‘por favor’, nunca ‘eu gostaria’, sempre uma espécie de demanda. 

“Obrigado, Mike. Acho que é melhor você se arrumar também”, Erwin trocou um olhar com o outro homem, que fez uma pequena reverência para a princesa e se retirou do quarto.

Mikasa esperou a porta se fechar e Erwin voltar a atenção totalmente para ela.

“É sobre Levi. Algumas coisas que você precisa saber sobre ele e que ninguém vai lembrar de falar, nem ele vai te dizer por conta própria”, ela começou, mexendo no vestido antes de olhar de volta para Erwin, “Ele gosta muito de chás, eu posso te dizer quais são os que ele mais gosta, porém ele vai aceitar qualquer chá que seja bem feito e sem açúcar, ele realmente não gosta de chá doce. O Levi adora animais e estar em contato com eles, então não estranhe se ele ficar bastante tempo no estábulo ou quiser ter cães. Banhos quentes e longos são sempre bem vindos. Na verdade ele é meio louco por limpeza. Não sei como isso começou, mas ele sempre vai torcer o nariz se achar que algum lugar está sujo demais e querer limpar ele mesmo”, Mikasa enumerava enquanto falava e parou um momento, parecendo pensar, “Ah, ele é um ótimo ouvinte. Parece que ele nunca está prestando atenção, mas sempre tem uma opinião se você quiser. E tem ótimos abraços… Só não sei se ele vai querer te dar um, ele quase nunca abraça ninguém”, ela deu de ombros.

Erwin sorriu, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e feliz por alguém dar tais informações para ele, “Obrigado por me contar essas coisas”, Mikasa acenou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, “O que foi? Quer falar algo mais?”.

“Você promete que ele será feliz em Deira?”, os olhos cinzas se voltaram para ele e Erwin podia dizer que aquilo era de extrema importância para ela. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não achava que esse era o tipo de coisa que dava para prometer e ela pareceu notar isso, “Você promete que vai tentar fazê-lo feliz?”.

A segunda pergunta era, porém, algo que ele poderia se esforçar em fazer, “Eu vou dar o meu melhor para que isso aconteça”.

Mikasa deu um suspiro de alívio e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, "Você está realmente bonito. Eu acho que Levi vai gostar", e sem mais nem menos ela simplesmente deixou Erwin sozinho.

Erwin não sabia o que esperar da cerimônia, mas com certeza não era nada do que encontrou. Apesar do clima frio, o dia estava claro e o sol tímido tornava o evento ao ar livre agradável. Eles se reuniram em um pequeno círculo próximo a uma grande árvore no jardim.

A rainha Saoirse foi quem realizou a cerimônia - talvez esse tivesse sido o ponto mais surpreendente para ele - e Levi passou a maior parte do tempo com o olhar que Erwin não conseguia decifrar. 

Pouco antes da troca de alianças, Saoirse envolveu as mãos deles com fitas coloridas e Erwin finalmente entendeu que aquela era uma tradição celta. Mike entregou as alianças para ele - não era sorte, afinal, que a aliança desse tão certo na mão pequena de Levi? -, e eles puderam se beijar.

A diferença de tamanho entre os dois deveria ter deixado a situação engraçada, mas no momento que os lábios dos dois se encontraram, Erwin meio que esqueceu de tudo aquilo. Foi um beijo rápido, entretanto durou o suficiente para ele sentir o quão macio os lábios do outro eram e ficar curioso de como seria beijar Levi de verdade.


	2. Sozinhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos kudos <3

Erwin logo percebeu que viajar com Levi não seria uma tarefa fácil. Após a despedida demorada - onde Mikasa parecia pouco a favor de deixar o irmão ir -, o menor quase não havia falado. As poucas vezes que trocaram palavras foram ao passar por algum reino, onde Erwin ou contava sobre parcerias políticas ou questionava se a família Ackerman tinha vínculo com aquele lugar em questão. Levi sempre tinha um comentário sobre os locais e muitas vezes suas falas terminavam com ‘essa família é babaca’, ‘o rei é um grande bosta’, ‘você não vai querer criar vínculos com um canalha desses’. E esse era o máximo de interação que os dois tinham.

O lado bom é que Erwin conseguia ver que, apesar de reservado, Levi era uma pessoa observadora e com opiniões sobre tudo que o cercava. O lado ruim é que a viagem era longa. Eles teriam que ficar 4 longos dias naquele silêncio cansativo, sem nada para fazer para passar o tempo. Levi não perguntou sobre Deira ou qualquer outro assunto que poderia ser de interesse para alguém que ia mudar a vida toda em tão pouco tempo. Também não parecia particularmente interessado em conhecer Erwin ou dar abertura para que o outro o conhecesse. 

Toda noite quando paravam para descansar em algum pequeno vilarejo pelo caminho, Levi se preocupava em se limpar e deitar antes de Erwin, não dando tempo para qualquer interação. Eles dividiam a cama, mas cada um com seu espaço definido e Erwin se pegava pensando em como faria aquilo funcionar, mesmo que um mínimo, sendo que o outro parecia tão pouco disposto em tentar. 

Os planos para o último dia de viagem era chegar em Deira no começo da noite. Erwin não via a hora de comer comida de verdade, deitar na sua própria cama e poder dormir uma boa noite de sono. Além de tudo, ele teria com quem conversar e com o que se ocupar depois dos quatro dias mais monótonos da sua vida.

Obviamente, o mundo não concordou com as ideias dele e uma forte chuva começou a cair no meio da tarde. O cocheiro os conduziu pelo máximo de tempo possível, mas eventualmente foi obrigado a parar no caminho e avisar que eles teriam que ficar no primeiro vilarejo que encontrasse, pois seria impossível continuar a viagem com aquele clima. Erwin sentiu seu ânimo cair um pouco, mas concordou prontamente. Levi apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou calado, olhando para o céu cinzento pela janela.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade devido a pesada chuva e a estrada encharcada, eles chegaram numa taberna. O local não era nem de perto parecido com o que eles haviam passado as últimas noites. Desorganizado, sujo e escuro, com o tipo de público que não se devia olhar diretamente, ao menos que você estivesse atrás de confulsão. A visão do taberneiro não ajudou nem um pouco a moral do lugar. Ele usava um pano sujo para limpar - ou sujar mais? - o copo que estava em sua mão, usava roupas desleixadas e tinha jeito mal intencionado. 

Erwin pediu dois quartos - um para Levi e ele, outro para seu cocheiro - e pagou na hora um valor que ele sabia ser maior do que o lugar merecia. Ele sentia Levi mais rígido próximo dele, mas não via sua expressão, uma vez que ele estava mais atrás de si. Os dois começaram a subir as escadas e o menor começou a falar.  
“Erwin, esse lugar é nojento. O quarto deve estar imundo e cheio de doenças, não devíamos ficar aqui”.

“Levi, está chovendo muito. Não vamos conseguir chegar em outro lugar. Já tivemos sorte de chegar até aqui”, ele respondeu enquanto procurava o quarto e abria a porta. Por mais improvável que fosse, ali em cima era mais limpo e organizado do que o andar debaixo, “Achei que teríamos que dormir dentro da carruagem”.  
“Seria melhor do que estar nessa espelunca”, Levi entrou e cruzou os braços, olhando ao redor com cara de nojo.

“Você pode ficar a vontade. Se preferir durma na carruagem”, Erwin falou antes que conseguisse se conter, sentindo-se exasperado pela atitude de Levi, “Eu fiz o melhor para que sempre estivéssemos nos melhores lugares possíveis, onde pudéssemos comer bem e descansar num bom quarto, porém eu não controlo o tempo, Levi. Isso é o melhor que temos no momento, mas você pode ficar a vontade e dormir na carruagem”.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Levi pareceu quase surpreso com o outro.

“Vamos ficar nesse lugar de merda então”, ele disse e foi até a janela, a abrindo um pouco e puxando a cadeira para ficar mais próximo do ar fresco que entrava no quarto. 

Erwin passou a mão pelos cabelos louros, olhando o menor, sentindo a frustração o deixar aos poucos. Levi não estava errado, o lugar era uma merda e ele também não sabia que Erwin tinha se esforçado para que eles sempre pudessem tomar um banho e descansar em lugares decentes. Ele provavelmente nem sabia que Erwin fazia aquilo pelas coisas que Mikasa tinha lhe contado. Levi não teria como saber, eles não tinha conversado nada sobre eles mesmos. 

“Como você faz durante batalhas?”, Erwin puxou a outra cadeira e se sentou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa entre os dois.

“Como assim?”, Levi afastou os olhos da janela.

“Sem banhos quentes, sem poder trocar de roupas, tendo que acampar e se sujar de lama, ficando sujo de sangue...”, ele começou a enumerar.

“É uma situação totalmente diferente. Batalhas não são a mesma coisa de se mudar para a sua casa”.

“Nossa”.

“Oi?”.

“Nossa casa, Levi. Estamos casados. Deira é sua casa, assim como Oryn é minha casa também agora”.

Alguém bateu na porta e Erwin se levantou. Uma jovem moça, talvez filha do taberneiro, mas muito mais limpa e bonita, trazia uma bandeja com duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho. A mesma fez questão de deixar claro que tudo estava limpo de verdade, pois ela mesma tinha cuidado daquilo. Erwin agradeceu, pegando a bandeja e dando uma moeda de ouro para a moça.

Quando se voltou para colocar a bandeja na mesa e servir ambos, encontrou Levi olhando a própria mão esquerda, parecendo um pouco absorto no pequeno anel de ouro em seu dedo indicador pela primeira vez. Erwin serviu o vinho e entregou a taça para Levi sempre dizer nada.

“Estamos realmente casados”, Levi disse ao olhar para ele e, ao perceber a expressão um pouco confusa de Erwin, completou, “Obviamente eu sabia que casamos de fato. No entanto, eu não parei para pensar em todas as implicações de tudo isso. Eu foquei demais no fato de ser uma aliança política para que minha mãe e irmã ficassem a salvo”.

“A maioria dos casamentos são alianças políticas”, Erwin acenou com a cabeça, “E as pessoas acabam fazendo funcionar, de uma forma de outra. Alguns casais se apaixonam de verdade, outros são bons amigos e ainda tem aqueles que são ótimos parceiros políticos”.

“Seus pais se casaram por política?”, Levi tomou um longo gole de vinho, a primeira vez que ele bebia desde os dois estavam a sós.

A primeira pergunta pessoal que Levi fazia para Erwin, e ele se sentiu um pouco surpreso que uma taberna suja tornasse Levi uma pessoa falante e interessada nos impactos que tudo aquilo teria na vida pessoal deles.

“Sim, na verdade. Eles foram prometidos, porém conviverem desde jovens e casaram já meio apaixonados, então… Eles foram felizes de verdade. Meu pai nunca mais casou, depois que ela morreu”, Erwin sorriu de canto, tomando um longo gole de vinho como Levi tinha feito. Ele gostava de falar dos pais e tinha boas lembranças dos dois, “E os seus pais?”.

“Eles se conheceram numa batalha e decidiram casar”, Levi falou como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

“Isso é sério?”

“Sim. Foi durante a batalha de Amys, eles se conheceram e meio que se apaixonaram perdidamente. Meu pai tinha noiva, minha mãe estava prometida, mas eles simplesmente ignoraram tudo e casaram escondidos”.

Erwin se pegou rindo daquilo. Era provavelmente a história mais incomum de como um casal se casará que ele já tinha ouvido. Levi sorriu de canto.

“Sua família é muito incomum, Levi Ackerman”.

“Sim. Ela é”, Levi acenou com a cabeça, servindo mais vinho para ambos e relaxando na cadeira, “Por incrível que pareça, a antiga noiva do meu pai ficou extremamente grata e se casou com alguém que gostava. O cara que minha mãe ia casar contraiu uma doença e morreu pouco tempo depois do casamento. Um final feliz para todos”.

Erwin riu ainda mais e viu Levi sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez, aquela expressão indescritível em seu rosto. 

“Hm…”, Erwin passou a língua pelos lábios sem de fato notar o que fazia, “Eu fiquei realmente curioso com a nossa cerimônia. Uma tradição celta... “, o menor acenou com a cabeça, esperando que ele terminasse o raciocínio, “Por que?”.

“Você sabe a origem do nome Saoirse? Não me olhe assim, a pergunta vai levar a explicação, seu idiota”, Levi o chutou de leve por sob a mesa, pegando Erwin de surpresa.

“Bem… Agora eu suponho que seja celta”, Erwin fingiu indignação pela atitude do outro, mas logo desfez a expressão. 

“Sim e significa liberdade. A família da minha mãe é de origem celta e o casamento dela também foi celta, celebrado pela irmã dela. É sempre uma mulher quem celebra. Eu achei que ela ia gostar disso e fazia sentido, porque ela sempre falava de todas essas tradições quando éramos crianças”. 

Erwin ficou o observando. Uma das coisas que mais estava claro para ele era o quanto família era importante para Levi. Ele sabia que a decisão de Levi casar no lugar de Mikasa tinha sido feita pelo príncipe e pela rainha. Saoirse tinha contado que Levi nem mesmo hesitou em se ofertar, dizendo que a irmã era jovem demais, ainda que não fosse incomum garotas de 12 anos casando naquela época. 

“Nossas alianças foram dos meus pais”.

“Você está dizendo que essa aliança era da sua mãe?”, Levi olhou para a própria mão e depois para Erwin, recebendo a confirmação dele, “Você está dizendo que a minha mão é tão pequena quanto da sua mãe?”.

“Sim. Sua mão é tão delicada quanto a dela, mas acho que a minha mãe era mais alta. Pelo menos pelo que lembro”, Erwin falou apenas para provocar, levando um novo chute por debaixo da mesa de Levi que o fez rir, “Essa doeu, Levi”.

“Seu idiota. Eu devia quebrar sua perna”, Levi riu.

Os dois continuaram conversando enquanto bebiam, comentando pequenas coisas sobre suas vidas e suas famílias enquanto a noite caia e a chuva diminuía. Quando Levi serviu o resto de vinho para os dois, ambos ficaram quietos por um tempo, relaxados. Erwin encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, a taça de vinho em sua mão. 

“Eu nunca fiz sexo”, a voz calma de Levi o tirou de seu devaneio, o fazendo abrir os olhos. Levi olhava pela janela de novo, o rosto levemente corado, pelo que ele conseguia ver na meia luz das velas. Aquilo não o surpreendia, agora que ele sabia, fazia total sentido. Levi não parecia exatamente alguém que já tivesse se envolvido a tal ponto, “Acho que você deveria saber”.

Erwin deixou a taça na mesa, levantando-se e chegando mais perto do menor. Levi olhou para ele, enquanto Erwin se inclinava e colocava a mão em sua nuca. Seus olhos se encontraram, os olhos azuis do maior foram para os lábios de Levi. 

“O que você está fazendo…?”, a voz de Levi permanecia tranquila e ele não demonstrou qualquer resistência.

“Eu vou te beijar”, Erwin falou como se fosse óbvio, olhando para o outro mais uma vez, percebendo a expressão de Levi de quem dizia que aquilo era óbvio, “Tudo vai ser mais fácil se nos acostumarmos a ter contato físico”. 

Foi Levi quem quebrou a distância entre os dois e beijou Erwin. Erwin apoiou a mão livre no encosto da cadeira de Levi, a outra segurando sua nuca quente, sentindo os fios macios dos cabelos negros roçando em sua pele. O beijo começou tímido, mas Levi correspondeu prontamente quando Erwin aprofundou o contato, colocando uma das mãos em seu rosto e a outra em sua cabeça. 

Erwin só quebrou contato quando a posição ficou desconfortável demais para aguentar. Ele observou Levi com os olhos fechados por mais alguns segundos, as mãos do menor afastando dele aos poucos. Os dois se olharam por um longo momento antes de Levi desviar o olhar e voltar a atenção para a taça de vinho. Erwin tomou o vinho em um gole e foi até a cama, arrumando as coisas para deitar.

“Você vai dormir?”, ele perguntou depois de deitar, observando Levi.

“Agora não”, Levi o olhou demoradamente. 

Ambos ficaram em silêncio se olhando. Erwin se pegou tentando descobrir se o menor tinha ficado desconfortável com a situação, porém não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. Ciente de que Levi reagia melhor sem ser pressionado, decidiu desejar boa noite e dormir.

Erwin só percebeu que Levi tinha deitado também ao acordar no meio da noite e encontrar o menor ao seu lado, parecendo relaxado pela primeira, desde que ele tinha começado a dividir uma cama.


	3. Deira

O clima de Deira era muito mais ameno do que de Oryn, o que tornava a paisagem local bastante diferente. Na frente da entrada do palácio duas pessoas os aguardavam, uma senhora com o cabelo preso em um coque e um sorriso caloroso e um jovem cavaleiro que, de alguma forma, lembrava Levi de Mike. 

Levi desceu da carruagem após Erwin, levemente receoso que o outro lhe oferecesse a mão ou algo assim para ajudá-lo a descer, mas, se algo do gênero passou pela cabeça do rei, ele não demonstrou. Agora que estavam ali, Levi não fazia a menor ideia do que esperar. A realidade de toda a situação o pegava de surpresa o tempo todo, não importava o quanto ele pensasse naquilo, parecia que ele sempre tinha esquecido algum pequeno detalhe e logo em seguida esse pequeno detalhe o atacava.

"Levi, essa é a Cora, nossa governanta. Você pode conseguir qualquer coisa que precisar através dela", Cora se aproximou segurando as mãos de Levi e dando um beijo em cada bochecha dele, o deixando totalmente surpreso. Ele conseguiu ver Erwn conter o riso, enquanto Cora se afastava, "Eld é o segundo em comando e está no lugar de Mike".

Ele fez uma pequena reverência e Levi deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, muito mais confortável com aquela apresentação.

"Vocês devem estar exaustos, vamos entrar. Eu já pedi para preparem seus banhos. E vocês podem descansar um pouco antes de jantar", Cora subiu os degraus que levavam ao palácio, sem parar de falar, "depois da chuva de ontem tive dúvidas se conseguiriam chegar hoje".

"Também fiquei preocupado, mas no fim a estrada não estava tão ruim assim e conseguimos terminar a viagem sem grandes problemas", Erwin se sentiu mais animado pelo simples fato de estar em casa e ter a recepção calorosa de Cora.

"Como foi a viagem até aqui, príncipe Levi? Oryn é muito distante e deve ter sido cansativo, não?".

"Foi um pouco, mas tirando a chuva foi uma viagem bastante tranquila", Levi pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas respondeu prontamente.

Cora tinha um pequeno sorriso acolhedor no rosto e parecia, por algum motivo, feliz em tê-lo ali. Aparentemente a vinda de Levi era algo esperado - talvez desejado? - em Deira. Ela continuou a falar enquanto os guiava até o quarto, apontando para Levi qual quarto de banho ele devia usar antes de se despedir de ambos.

Erwin quase riu da expressão de desconcerto de Levi quando eles foram deixados a sós no quarto, "Cora é sempre assim. Ela simplesmente gosta das pessoas e quer que elas estejam a vontade".

"Ela parece particularme feliz em me ter aqui".

"Acho que ela está. Provavelmente ela vai dizer que finalmente não vou ficar o tempo todo sozinho", Erwin deu de ombros.

Levi começou a andar lentamente pelo quarto, passando a ponta dos dedos pela colcha na cama, sentindo sua textura sedosa, muitas ideias ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça. Quando se virou, encontrou a atenção de Erwin em si e por um momento achou que ele iria perguntar se estava tudo bem. A pergunta não veio e ele se sentiu aliviado, de certa forma.

"Vou tomar banho", Levi avisou e saiu do quarto, no fundo tentando fugir de qualquer contato com Erwin agora que estavam ali, indo até o quarto de banho que Cora tinha indicado, dando de cara com uma jovem garota de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos castanhos.

"Você deve ser o príncipe Levi. Meu nome é Petra e eu vou te auxiliar em seu banho", ela parecia quase tão animada quanto Cora, o que fez Levi perguntar se todos ali iam agir daquela maneira.

"Levi", ela o olhou em confusão e ele percebeu que talvez não tivesse feito sentido, "Você pode me chamar apenas de Levi".

Ela sorriu, o rosto corando de leve, provavelmente por não esperar aquilo. Levi sentou-se, começando a tirar as botas. Petra o ajudou com o que foi necessário e ele soltou suspiro de alívio ao entrar na água quente do banho.

"Ouvi dizer que Oryn fica bem distante daqui. A Cora falou que são 4 dias de viagem", Petra começou a falar, claramente querendo ser simpática. Levi apenas acenou com a cabeça, "É muito diferente de Deira? E nunca estive em outro lugar…".

Apesar de não gostar daquele tipo de conversas, Levi se sentia pouco à vontade em ser rude com criados, independente de quem fosse.

"Oryn é muito ao norte, próximo as montanhas, então é frio a maior parte do ano. Os invernos são sempre rigorosos”, Levi se afundou um pouco na banheira, molhando os cabelos, “Mas Deira parece ser igualmente bonita. A floresta é bastante diferente aqui e deve ser interessante quando o clima está mais quente”, Petra começou a lavar o cabelo de Levi, “Isso é lavanda?”, ele olhou por cima do ombro.

“Sim, Rei Erwin pediu para Cora comprar algumas coisas diferentes enquanto estava em Oryn”.

“Que tipo de coisas?”, enquanto Petra enumerava, Levi percebeu que era basicamente coisas que ele gostava e entendeu que sua mãe, ou Mikasa?, tinha contado para Erwin aqueles detalhes, mas, acima de tudo, Erwin tinha se preocupado em ter aquelas coisas para Levi.

Por que Erwin tinha que ser daquele jeito? Por algum motivo, Levi tinha esperado que um casamento arranjado terminasse com distância - especialmente física - entre ele e o rei que viesse a ser seu marido. Mas ali estava ele, casado com um rei que estava preocupado em conhecê-lo, eu deixá-lo a vontade aonde quer que eles fossem e que tinha claramente dito que eles deveriam se acostumar com contato físico. 

Levi tinha que admitir que nunca pensara muito em envolvimentos românticos e menos ainda em casamento. As poucas vezes que seus pais tocaram nesse tópico, ele concluiu que casaria apenas quando não tivesse mais como fugir, provavelmente com alguém que ele já tivesse algum vínculo. 

Bem, ali estava ele. Em um reino desconhecido, de um - bonito - rei desconhecido. 17 anos de vida não o tinha preparado para nada daquilo.

“Levi...Você está bem?”, Petra estava parado ao lado dele, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

“Sim. Só estou cansado da viagem”, Levi saiu do banheira, recebendo a toalha de Petra. 

O jantar foi tranquilo. Eld se juntou a eles para atualizar Erwin de tudo que tinha acontecido. Levi apenas ouviu e comeu em silêncio, indo para o quarto assim que teve a oportunidade para, enfim, descansar direito.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Levi se viu sozinho no quarto, apesar de ainda parecer ser cedo. Após se lavar e se trocar, ele desceu para a sala de jantar, onde encontrou Cora e Erwin conversando enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

“Aí está ele! Bom dia, Levi”, Cora sorriu, “Estou atualizando Erwin das notícias do período que ele passou fora”.

Levi sentou-se, recebendo bom dia também de Erwin. Ele parecia muito mais relaxado e aberto agora que estavam em Deira. Cora começou a servir Levi antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. 

“É um velho hábito nosso conversar pela manhã, assim posso contar para Erwin tudo o que tem acontecido nos arredores. Uma mania um pouco fofoqueira, tenho que admitir”, Cora brincou, piscando para Levi.

“Nunca imaginei Erwin como fofoqueiro, mas acho que faz bastante sentido, agora que você falou”, Levi decidiu entrar na brincadeira, se sentindo estranhamente disposto naquela manhã.

“Não é fofoca”, Erwin fingiu resmungar, tomando um gole do chá, “Empregados são as melhores fontes de notícias, apenas isso”.

Levi ergueu as sobrancelhas numa falsa expressão de dúvida, mas teve sua atenção atraída por Cora.

“Você dormiu bem? Petra te atendeu a contento? Posso conseguir outra criada…”.

“Gostei de Petra e dormi bem, obrigado, Cora”. 

Ela sorriu satisfeita, voltando a conversa com Erwin e tentando sempre contextualizar Levi nas situações. Os problemas de Deira eram os tipicamente triviais. Sem grandes ameaças, o reino podia se preocupar com coisas fúteis, ao contrário do que vinha acontecendo em Oryn nos últimos tempos. Ao terminar o café, Erwin avisou que teria que sair, mas Cora ia mostrar o castelo para Levi e a tarde Erwin poderia mostrar a propriedade ou qualquer outra coisa que Levi quisesse ver. 

Cora parecia particularmente feliz com sua incubência e começou a mostrar o castelo pela cozinha, para que Levi conhecesse o máximo possível de empregados - o que deixou Levi não exatamente feliz, umas vez que ele não era o maior fã de falar com tantas pessoas de uma única vez. Menos ainda quando eram empregados, já que ele jamais teria coragem de tratar mal ou mostrar a mais pura indiferença como normalmente faria com pessoas da mesma classe que ele.

Passado aquele momento, o resto da manhã foi tranquilo. Como Cora gostava muito de falar, Levi podia restringir suas ações à prestar atenção nas informações fornecidas e locais mostrados. Cora acabou contando que tinha sido acompanhante da Rainha Florence, mãe de Erwin e tinha passado a cuidar dele, após a morte dela, consequentemente, havia sido um caminho natural ela virar a governanta.

“Erwin nunca me contou o que aconteceu com a rainha…”, Levi comentou eventualmente, o que fez Cora parar um momento, no meio de um longo corredor com várias tapeçarias. 

“Ele geralmente não fala muito sobre isso. Foi algo que afetou muito ele e o Rei. Ela ficou doente por muito tempo e Rei Edward tentou tudo que estava a seu alcance. Erwin era extremamente apegado a ela. Bem… Florence era um ótima mãe e ela dedicou muito tempo a criação do filho quando ainda era saudável. Ela e o rei tentaram ter um filho por muito tempo e então Erwin veio. O único filho que eles conseguiram ter, entende? Então eles eram uma família particularmente unida, então obviamente a morte dela foi muito dolorosa para ambos”.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Levi lembrando de duas noites atrás e a forma que Erwin havia falado dos pais, “Quando anos Erwin tinha, quando a rainha faleceu?”.

Cora passou a caminhar de novo, saindo um pouco do seu transe contemplativo sobre o assunto, “Oito anos. Ele era apenas uma criança e se tornou muito mais calado após isso. A rainha era a falante da família, sabe? O Rei Edward era mais sobre planos e conceitos e Erwin acabou se tornando alguém muito parecido. Você deve saber o que aconteceu com o Rei Edward…”, Cora o olhou por instante, vendo Levi concordar. 

Ele tinha cerca de 10 anos quando Rei Edward foi gravemente ferido em uma batalha e morreu poucas semanas depois. Ao contrário de Oryn, Deira não estava numa situação política delicada na época e apesar da imensa tristeza que a morte parecia ter causado a região e a vários aliados políticos, a única consequência daquele morte havia sido a ascensão de Erwin ao trono aos 20 anos de idade. Quase oito anos depois, ali estava Levi, seu pai também havia morrido e a consequência já era sabida.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por mais um tempo antes de Cora voltar a falar, aparentemente a conversa sobre a família de Erwin a tinha deixado curiosa sobre a família de Levi, “Eu sempre ouvi dizer que além de uma incrível guerreira, a rainha Saoirse é muito bela. Você é parecido com ela?”.

“Sim. Mikasa, minha irmã, e eu somos praticamente cópias da minha mãe. Só temos os olhos do nosso pai”. 

“Então imagino que tudo que falam da rainha é verdade. Nunca a vi. Acho que vi Rei Andrew apenas uma vez, quando Erwin nasceu. Ele não era casado na época, obviamente. Acredito que ele era um pouco mais velho do que você deve ser agora”.

“Acredito que ele tinha 20 anos”, Levi calculou rapidamente, “Meus pais se casaram uns 5 anos depois, eu suponho”.

“Ah, sim!”, Cora abriu um largo sorriso, “Eu me lembro disso, porque o casamento dos seus pais foi muito comentado. Eles se conheceram em uma batalha e se casaram escondidos ou algo assim, não foi?”.

“Sim”, Levi concordou, não conseguindo evitar de sorrir um pouco. 

“Florence achou uma ideia maravilhosa e vivia falando que era uma bela história de amor. Ela ficou extremamente feliz quando soube do seu nascimento e pediu para que dessem um belo presente para vocês. Obviamente, ela e o rei não puderam ir até Oryn, ela já estava muito doente na época”.

“Qual presente ela deu? Você lembra?”, Levi sentiu-se, por um momento, um pouco confuso com aquilo. Era normal que aliados trocassem presentes ou visitas quando bebês nasciam, mas ele não fazia ideia daquela história.

“Claro que lembro, eu mesma chamei nosso melhor artesão e ele fez um belo medalhão. Eu não sei exatamente que símbolo era aquele, mas era muito bonito”.

Aquela foi a vez de Levi parar, Cora parou alguns passos a frente, olhando o príncipe com certa confusão em sua expressão. Levi mexeu rapidamente dentro da roupa, puxando um cordão prateado do pescoço e mostrando um pingente. Cora entreabriu os lábios em surpresa.

“Esse medalhão?”, Levi falou baixo, já sabendo a resposta pela reação da mulher a sua frente.

“Sim, Levi. Esse colar”, Cora se aproximou e tocou no medalhão com permissão do príncipe, "Sempre fiquei curiosa sobre o que significa".

"É um nó celta", percebendo que aquilo não fazia muito sentido para as pessoas no geral, Levi completou, "É um símbolo da eternidade e como tudo está interligado".

"É realmente muito bonito", Cora soltou o medalhão, "Erwin contou que sua mãe tem origem celta e falou da cerimônia… eu gostaria tanto de ter visto…", Cora se emocionou por um instante, limpando os olhos com delicadeza e voltando a andar, "Me importo muito com Erwin, como você deve imaginar, e já estava achando que ele nunca casaria e ficaria para sempre sozinho se importando apenas com política e negócios. É bom te ter aqui, Levi".

Levi guardou o medalhão, pensando o que aquilo significava. Ele lembrava de usar aquele colar desde sempre. Sua mãe tinha lhe dito que havia sido um presente de uma amiga muito querida e ele nunca tinha questionado. Gostava daquele colar e do que ele representava. Mas agora ele estava casado com Erwin, a mãe dele era a amiga querida que deu o colar e Levi não fazia ideia do motivo que levou sua mãe a simplesmente não contar aquilo. Saoirse não era o tipo de pessoa que esquecia as coisas, então por que ela não contou nada? E, acima de tudo, Erwin sabia daquilo e o que significava?


	4. Explorando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin tem tentado, de alguma forma, se aproximar de Levi (e obviamente Levi não facilita muito para ele).

Erwin chegou no começo da tarde e pediu para Levi o acompanhar para fora do Castelo, o guiando para o grande pátio.

"Como foi sua manhã com Cora? Ela te encheu de informações?", Erwin parecia o tempo todo mais relaxado e animado agora que estavam em Deira, contrastando com a maneira polida e reservada que ele agia fora dali.

"Acho que não guardei um terço do que ela me disse", Levi comentou simplesmente.

"Tenho certeza que não. Ela é extremamente falante, mas conhece o castelo como ninguém e achei que seria uma boa guia".

Levi apenas acenou com a cabeça, a mente ainda vagando para a história do colar e outras pequenas coisas.

"Um outro dia podemos conhecer o vilarejo. Eld e eu só tínhamos negócios a resolver e não seria uma manhã proveitosa para qualquer outra coisa", Erwin o olhou por um momento, "Além disso, imaginei que estaria cansado da viagem".

"Pare de supor coisas sobre mim", Levi respondeu de imediato, vendo pelo olhar de Erwin que aquele era o tipo de resposta que ele esperava. Sentindo-se irritado com aquilo, ele optou por simplesmente mudar o rumo da conversa, "Você costuma resolver as coisas você mesmo? Não é muito comum reis que fiquem andando pelo vilarejo resolvendo problemas de seu povo quando há todo um conselho para isso".

“Bem… Eu acho que um bom rei deve ser próximo do seu povo. Eu obviamente não consigo resolver a maior parte dos assuntos sozinho, mas tento ajudar quando possível".  
Levi apenas concordou com um aceno. Aquilo coincidia com o pouco que conhecia de Erwin e, até onde lembrava, o pai dele governara de maneira parecida, "Por isso Cora te mantém informado".

"Sim. Os empregados em geral sabem muito mais do que oficiais e o conselho".

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, Erwin basicamente só falando quando precisava apontar algo para Levi, até que ele simplesmente parou e se virou para o menor, "Você está bem, Levi?".

Levi parou e cruzou os braços, se encostando em uma árvore próxima. Erwin deu mais alguns passos em sua direção, mas manteve uma distância confortável entre eles.  
"Eu sei que é muito para processar em tão pouco…".

"Seu escritório é caótico. É impossível trabalhar em um lugar como aquele. Sinceramente, como você consegue fazer algo no meio de toda aquela confusão?".

"Só eu uso o escritório".

"Isso não é justificativa! Quanto tempo você passa para achar algo que precisa?"

"Eu me viro. Você vai ter seu próprio escritório".

"Eu sei disso. Mas eventualmente vamos ter que usar o seu, não é mesmo? Ou você pretende desenhar mapas no chão para me mostrar alianças políticas e todo o resto?".

Erwin piscou algumas vezes, sentindo uma vontade quase incontrolável de rir, ciente que Levi provavelmente bateria nele se ele fizesse isso, "Você está sugerindo que vai organizar meu escritório".

"Eu estou dizendo que vou organizar seu escritório", Levi o olhou com desafio, vendo Erwin sorrir um pouco.

"Okay, Levi", mais alguns passos na direção do menor e o corpo de Levi passou a enrijecer sem que ele sequer notasse, "O que mais?".

Levi avaliou a distância entre eles por um instante, "Vamos andar", ele se afastou, seguindo o caminho que eles faziam anteriormente. Erwin o seguiu prontamente, não tendo a menor dificuldade de alcançá-lo.

Erwin não repetiu a pergunta, mas ficou observando Levi e como ele tinha ficado pensativo de novo.

"Por que você decidiu ir até Oryn?".

A pergunta não era totalmente inesperada, porém Erwin esperava que ela ocorresse em outro momento.

"Simples por que é uma boa aliança política?", Levi completou, "A maioria dos reis são ambiciosos, e não ouse negar que você é um deles, porque você sabe que é, e eu também, querem Oryn pelo poder que daria a eles. A maioria deixou claro que minha mãe e irmã ficariam lá, mas apenas para seguir as vontades impostas, como dois malditos fantoches. Você não. Sua oferta foi totalmente diferente".

"De fato Oryn significa poder. Porém sua família também significa poder. Os Ackerman são antigos demais e poderosos demais, Levi. É muito mais interessante deixar que sua mãe e, eventualmente, Mikasa tomem as próprias decisões do que tomar tudo para mim. Essa seria uma jogada burra e arriscada, e qualquer rei que desejasse tanto poder falharia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tendo vocês ao meu lado, compartilhando todo o poder que ambos os reinos têm, podemos ter domínios muito maiores e seguros".

Levi notou que parte do nervosismo que sentia - e não sabia por quê - se esvaiu. Erwin tinha colocado em palavras tudo que a mãe e ele discutiram desde o início. Aquele acordo era muito mais proveitoso e tinha quase nenhuma chance de acabar em ruínas.

"Seus pais não arranjaram um casamento para você", Levi não estava perguntando e sim afirmando, por isso Erwin aguardou, "O que eles esperavam? Que você se apaixonasse ou algo assim?".

"Eles esperavam que eu pudesse escolher, independente se fosse porque me apaixonei ou porque uma aliança pareceu adequada".

"E a aliança mais adequada que apareceu fui eu? Nenhuma donzela em perigo roubou seu coração? Nenhum rei poderoso de um reino distante ofereceu a mão da sua linda filha em casamento?", Levi viu uma espécie surpresa na expressão do outro homem, "Sério, Erwin? Se não por Deira, alguma noiva apareceria porque você é bonito. Não se faça de idiota".

"Você me acha bonito?", Erwin respondeu de imediato.

Levi rolou os olhos, dando a causa como perdida. Erwin não era idiota, logo, ele estava fugindo do assunto assim como Levi tinha feito a pouco. O menor parou, "Você me disse que podíamos fazer o que eu quisesse. Eu preciso de um cavalo".

Erwin olhou para o estábulo e sorriu pequeno, concordando com a cabeça e guiando Levi para dentro.

Levi não podia dizer que as pessoas não se esforçavam ao máximo para que ele ficasse confortável em Deira. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse, da maneira que preferisse e ninguém o questionava.

Rapidamente ele se acostumou a uma rotina de acordar após Erwin - de alguma forma, o outro sempre acordava mais cedo -, tomar café com ele e Cora - Levi já havia aprendido alguns nomes e era bom em ligar as histórias, então quase sempre conseguia participar da conversa -, passar a manhã andando a cavalo ou cuidando de Gaia - sua nova égua de pelos negros - no estábulo - muitas vezes na companhia de Jean, que era filho do cocheiro e cuidava dos cavalos junto do pai. 

Algumas tardes e noites, o príncipe e o rei se reuniam e discutiam sobre outros reinos e política. Erwin estava ensinando Levi sobre as principais alianças políticas e as rotas comerciais que mais utilizavam em Deira. Em contrapartida, Levi fazia comentários ácidos enquanto sinalizava o que era dito nos mapas e vez ou outra acabava dando uma visão completamente diferente para Erwin sobre as situações - ainda que parecesse pouco surpreender o rei, que aparentemente já tinha pensado em todos os tópicos de uma maneira ou de outra.

As tardes que encontrava-se separado de Erwin, Levi passava junto de Eld e os cavaleiros que estavam em treinamento. Eld era um pouco mais falante que Mike, mas mantinha as coisas estritamente profissionais com Levi, o que o mais novo gostava bastante. Eles podiam passar horas debatendo diferentes treinamentos e ajustando as condutas dos novos soldados, que pareciam apreciar aquele dinâmico, ainda que terminassem o dia exaustos. Acima de tudo, Levi podia se manter em movimento e lembrar de momentos assim com Mikasa.

Porém, o maior vínculo que ele criou sem perceber foi com Petra. Ela era simplesmente fácil de gostar e antes que compreendesse Levi estava discutindo coisas pessoais com ela e a ouvindo falar sobre Erwin, a vida em Deira e ela mesma. Ter Petra por perto era quase como ter Mikasa, que era a única pessoa no mundo que sabia tudo sobre ele e com quem ele realmente gostava de falar.

"Erwin e Cora me deram a entender que ele sempre esteve ocupado demais para casar. Porém, ele nunca teve uma pretende?", Levi se viu perguntando poucos dias depois da conversa no jardim com Erwin, enquanto os dois organizavam as coisas dele.

"Bem… Eu nunca presenciei, mas é o tipo de coisa que se comenta, certo?", Petra começou, "Ele obviamente não foi prometido a ninguém, mas houve pelo menos algumas propostas depois que ele assumiu o trono e ele simplesmente recusou. Até que esse tipo de informação se espalhou e as propostas deixaram de acontecer. Eu acho que Cora tentou o aconselhar no começo, mas Erwin a fez parar".

"E de repente ele vai para Oryn e volta comigo?".

"Basicamente. Eu sei que Cora sempre tentava entrar no assunto e Erwin dizia que tinha outras prioridades. Ela ficou surpresa, como todos nós, mas também ficou feliz quando ele contou o plano".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Tudo levava Levi a crer que Erwin sabia tanto quanto ele sobre qualquer relação entre suas mães. Aquele era mesmo um casamento de acordo para ambos.

"O que você tem achado dele?", Petra perguntou delicadamente, o olhando de canto.

"Erwin é alguém fácil de ter por perto. De maneira geral".

Petra virou e ficou o olhando por um longo momento, "E?".

"E é isso".

Petra cruzou os braços, parecendo levemente inconformada, "Sério, Levi? Esse é o máximo que você consegue dizer dele?".

"O que mais você quer ouvir? Não é como se nós nos conhecêssemos a vida inteira, porra", Levi se largou na poltrona, suspirando. 

Petra sentou ao lado dele, "Ele não é uma má pessoa".

"Eu sei".

"Ele realmente tem tentado te deixar à vontade".

"Eu sei".

"Você poderia dar alguma chance a ele?".

"Do que você está falando, Petra?".

"Vocês estão casados. Ele realmente parece estar se esforçando e eu sei que você tem muitas coisas para processar de uma única vez, mas 'Erwin é alguém fácil de ter por perto' não vai fazer muito por vocês dois. Menos ainda por você, eu acho", Petra mordeu o lábio de leve, ciente que tinha falado muito.

Levi pensou em todas as respostas que poderia dar - principalmente as mal educadas -, mas percebeu que só tinha uma que realmente cabia naquele momento, "Eu sei, Petra".

Ela levantou, deu um sorriso triste e apertou de leve o ombro dele, voltando ao que fazia anteriormente. Levi sabia que ela estava certa. Tudo que ele tinha feito até ali era se adaptar a Deira e as pessoas a sua volta que não fossem Erwin. O momento mais íntimo que tinha compartilhado com ele havia sido a última noite da viagem, depois Levi se limitou a manter as coisas numa linha que ele considerava segura e incluía dormir antes de Erwin e dar um jeito de se afastar sempre que ele chegava um pouco mais perto.

Erwin nunca reclamava e parecia ter cada vez mais cuidado ao tentar se aproximar, apenas para ser afastado mais uma vez por Levi. Levi tinha que admitir que apenas Erwin estava tentando fazer aquilo funcionar, enquanto ele tentava escapar de mais alguma forma. Porém haviam leis, conselhos e a corte. Eventualmente, algo teria que acontecer e Levi não estava facilitando em nada. Petra estava certa e ele realmente não sabia como mudar aquilo.

Na noite anterior, Erwin tinha dito, um pouco depois do jantar, que eles iriam conhecer o vilarejo no dia seguinte. Eles acordaram cedo e saíram antes do café da manhã, caminhando do castelo até o vilarejo.

A manhã estava fresca e ensolarado, extremamente propícia para aquele tipo de programa. O primeiro lugar que eles pararam foi na pequena padaria, onde foram calorosamente recepcionados pelo padeiro. Aparentemente Erwin aparecia às vezes para um chá, pois o padeiro o tratou como um velho amigo - ou talvez como filho de um velho amigo, considerando a aparência dele.

Levi passou a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, apreciando nova combinação de chá que a esposa do padeiro tinha feito e um pão que o lembrava muito de casa, mas ele não conseguia dizer o motivo. Ficou surpreso quando perguntou e descobriu que o padeiro usava uma especiaria bastante difícil de conseguir, mas que sua mãe sempre fizera questão de ter em Oryn quando ele era criança.

Ele trocou um rápido olhar com Erwin, que tinha uma clara cara de culpado e o padeiro prometeu sempre entregar um pão daqueles no castelo, quando o fizesse. Os dois se despediram do padeiro e sua família, Erwin guiando os dois pela pequena vila.

"Estou realmente curioso em como você consegue essa especiaria", Levi falou depois que se afastaram o suficiente, "Ela é realmente difícil de conseguir e você deixa nas mãos de um padeiro".

"Meu pai era muito amigo de Tom e de qualquer forma todas as coisas boas vão para o castelo. Eu, talvez, tenha um conhecido que sempre consegue bons fornecedores. É difícil de conseguir, de fato, mas quase todo ano tenho uma pequena quantidade para Tom e, em troca, ele faz esse pão", Erwin olhou rapidamente para Levi, "A maioria das pessoas não conhecem essa especiaria, mesmo reis e príncipes".

"Sempre tínhamos em Oryn quando eu era criança. Nosso pão era totalmente diferente, mas o sabor me era familiar", Levi deu de ombros. Lembrar de Oryn ainda era incômodo.  
Erwin parecia entender aquilo, pois não insistiu no assunto. Eles caminharam por um tempo, com o rei dando todas as informações que Levi devia saber. As pessoas olhavam ambos, mas ninguém se aproximava. Levi notou que quase toda atenção das pessoas ia para ele, já que Erwin era, até certo ponto, uma figura que todos conheciam.

Após algum tempo, Erwin os guiou até a fonte, dizendo que deviam aguardar o cocheiro ali. Levi achou estranho que já fossem voltar para o castelo, entretanto não comentou nada, sentando-se na beira da fonte como Erwin. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o menor observava tudo ao redor, até que uma pequena menina de cabelos castanhos apareceu, segurando um ramo de flores muito bonitas, em tons de rosa e branco.

A menininha corou imediatamente ao notar a atenção de Levi em si, logo atrás dela estava a mulher que devia ser sua mãe, com a mão nas costas da pequena. A menina se aproximou aos poucos de Levi, estendendo o ramo para ele.

"Para mim?", a menina balançou a cabeça vigorosamente e Erwin se virou para observar a cena, "São muito lindas, obrigado".

A menininha corou ainda mais, mas um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto enquanto ela se escondia atrás da mãe.

"Laurel queria muito lhe dar um presente, príncipe Levi", a mulher disse após fazer uma pequena reverência para ambos.

"É um presente de boas vindas", a menina, Laurel, completou.

"É um ótimo presente, Laurel", Erwin disse, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Levi.

"Sim, eu gostei muito. Qual o nome delas?".

"Laurel da montanha*", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Como o seu nome. Combina muito com você, Laurel".

A menina sorriu, assim como sua mãe, que agradeceu os dois e se afastou. Levi ficou olhando para as flores, só notando que Erwin ainda estava com o braço em volta de si - e que estava confortável com isso - quando ele falou.

"Você consegue ser incrivelmente delicado com crianças".

"Está me chamando de rude, Erwin?", Levi se desvencilhou do toque, vendo o cocheiro se aproximar e entregar uma cesta para Erwin. O rei agradeceu, se despedindo.

"Vamos".

"Para onde? Não íamos para casa?".

"Não. Ainda não. Quero te mostrar um lugar", Erwin parecia feliz com a própria ideia.

"Para que a cesta? Você inventou um piquenique idiota ou algo assim?".

"É apenas algo para comermos. Não vamos conseguir almoçar e não precisa ser um piquenique", Erwin sorriu, apesar da expressão quase contrariada do menor, guiando ambos para fora do vilarejo e em direção ao bosque.

Levi apenas o seguiu, curioso para saber onde Erwin estava os levando. Eles rapidamente entraram numa trilha, o sol do meio dia passando pelas folhas das árvores, o canto dos pássaros acompanhando os passos deles.

Os dois caminharam um ao lado do outro, em silêncio e próximos. Levi estava se sentindo estranhamente confortável perto de Erwin naquele dia. Estar fora do castelo e sem a expectativa de ir para um lugar desconhecido, como tinha sido na viagem de Oryn até Deira, parecia ajudar.

"Eu estive pensando sobre…", nossas era a palavra, mas Levi não conseguia colocar daquela maneira ainda, "as alianças. Você não me conhecia, logo não fazia ideia de que ia funcionar. Por que as levou até Oryn?".

"É algo meio bobo, para ser sincero. Eu simplesmente senti que devia levar ambas, mesmo sabendo que a da minha mãe provavelmente não serviria. A ideia era pedir para um ourive fazer outra para você, usando a do meu pai como base", Erwin olhou rapidamente para a mão de Levi, "Foi uma coincidência".

"Não te incomoda usar as alianças dos seus pais?".

"Não. Até onde sei ambos gostariam que eu usasse quando decidisse me casar. Meu pai pediu para fazer ambas as alianças e acho que tinha muito significado para ele e minha mãe. Talvez eles quisessem que tivesse significado para mim também".

Erwin começou a sair da trilha, olhando para trás para ter certeza que Levi o seguia, já que não podiam mais andar lado a lado. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem na base de uma colina.

“Vamos subir”, Erwin deu uma última olhada para Levi e começou a subir por um caminho meio encoberto, que parecia despercebido para qualquer pessoa que não conhecesse bem a região. O menor franziu o cenho, mas o acompanhou sem questionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Em português o nome dessa flor é 'louro-da-montanha', mas por motivos de história, decide manter o termo "Laurel".
> 
> Obrigada pelo kudos <3


	5. Aproximação

Os dois demoraram algum tempo para chegar no topo da colina, mesmo o caminho “secreto” ajudando bastante. Levi ficou realmente surpreso quando viu a vista dali: toda Deira lá embaixo, e a floresta que se estendia a toda volta. Erwin deixou a cesta no chão, jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sol e vento em sua pele. Levi o observou por um instante, vendo o brilho do sol refletir nos cabelos, sobrancelhas e cílios dourados do outro, o que o tornava ainda mais estupidamente bonito.

Os olhos azuis claros - que eram tão parecidos com o céu daquele momento - de Erwin encontram os de Levi e ele abriu um grande sorriso para o moreno. Levi desviou o olhar, se sentindo corar um pouco, sem entender muito bem o motivo. A forma que Erwin o olhava, como ele tinha o tocado mais cedo…

“Mike e eu descobrimos esse lugar quando crianças e sempre vínhamos aqui. Nosso lugar ‘secreto’, onde ninguém podia intervir e não tínhamos regras para seguir”, Erwin se aproximou, parado ao lado de Levi, olhando tudo em volta, “Nós gostávamos de olhar em volta e pensar em todos os lugares que não conhecíamos e que nossos pais tanto falavam”. 

“Não sabia que vocês eram tão próximos…”.

“Mike é meu melhor amigo. O pai dele foi o principal cavaleiro do meu pai. Como ambos não tivemos irmãos, acho que nos aproximamos naturalmente e passávamos a maior parte do tempo juntos”, Erwin passou a mão pelos cabelos, “Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui, mas… Achei que você ia gostar”, ele deu de ombros, como quem quer dizer que foi algo bobo.

Erwin se afastou e Levi continuou parado, olhando em volta, sentindo a leve brisa daquela tarde, “Não é um lugar ruim”, ele falou depois de um tempo, se virando e vendo que Erwin tinha arrumado as coisas para que eles comessem, “Não é uma porcaria de piquenique, hm?”.

“Só vai ser um piquenique se chamarmos assim”, Erwin disse que volta, servindo vinho para ambos e se encostando no tronco de uma árvore. Ele havia tirado as botas e aberto alguns botões da camisa que vestia, completamente a vontade.

Levi se aproximou, sentando-se próximo, também apoiado na árvore e tomando um gole do vinho, enquanto olhava o que tinham para comer. 

“O que tem achado de Deira?”, Erwin perguntou depois de um tempo, pegando algumas frutas para comer.

“Também não é tão ruim…”, Levi respondeu depois de engolir um pedaço do lanche que comia, “Acho que posso me acostumar, no final das contas. Não é como se eu tivesse muita opção, não é mesmo?”.

“Não quero que você se acostume por não ter opção, mas porque sente que aqui pode ser seu lar também”, Erwin não sentiu qualquer ressentimento vindo do comentário de Levi, mas achou que aquele era o momento de explicar aquilo, “Se eu puder fazer algo…”.

“Erwin, você tem feito o bastante. Tenho Gaia, posso ir onde quiser, falar com quem quiser e ser tão livre quanto um príncipe ou rei pode ser em sua própria terra. Além disso, você arranjou todas as coisas que gosto”, Erwin se ajeitou ao ouvir aquilo, o que quase fez Levi sorrir, era algo óbvio, mas talvez Erwin esperasse que ele não tivesse notado?, 

“Quem te contou? Mikasa ou minha mãe?”.

“Mikasa. Sua mãe também ia falar, porém sua irmã foi mais rápida. Ela me procurou na manhã seguinte do nosso primeiro jantar”.

“Você poderia ter ignorado todas essas coisas e poderia me manter preso em uma parte do castelo, porém você me deixa ser eu mesmo e fazer o que bem entendendo. Você tem feito o bastante, e eu sei disso”, Levi olhou em volta, “Até mesmo me trouxe aqui, num lugar importante para você, e fez esse piquenique idiota que você se recusa a chamar pelo nome certo só para me agradar”.

Erwin aceitou aquilo como o elogio que sabia que Levi estava dando. Ele sabia que o outro não era estúpido, porém não esperava que o príncipe estivesse reparando nos pequenos detalhes e muito menos que reconhecia o esforço dele naquilo.

“Vocês traziam garotas aqui?”, Levi disse após algum tempo, a ideia simplesmente passando por sua cabeça de repente.

“Não. Mike e eu combinamos que não traríamos outras pessoas e acho que ambos cumprimos isso”.

“Até agora”.

“Sim, até agora, mas isso faz anos e você não é uma garota, certo?”, Erwin brincou.

“Isso me leva a outra coisa…”, Levi tinha pensado naquilo diversas vezes. Não era, de maneira alguma, errado que dois homens se envolvessem, mesmo que fossem reis. Todas as regras que se aplicavam aos casais de sexos diferentes, se aplicavam aos casais do mesmo sexo. O que não significava, necessariamente, que todos os homens se envolviam com outros homens. Uma boa parcela dos reis que tinham ido até Oryn manteriam relacionamentos com mulheres e apenas teriam Levi como uma parte de sua corte - mais precisamente do seu exército - , não tendo relações sexuais além das estritamente necessárias. Apesar de Erwin ter deixado claro que aquilo era um casamento de fato e ele intencionava viver aquela relação, Levi nunca tinha discutido detalhes com ele.

“Eu não vou ter uma amante. E sim, eu já me relacionei com outros homens, além de mulheres”, Erwin falou antes que Levi perguntasse. Os dois se olharam por um longo momento, “Eu não faço ideia das suas preferências”.

“Eu sou completamente gay, Erwin”.

Levi falou tranquilamente. Ele nunca tinha se sentindo atraído ou se envolvido em qualquer nível com uma mulher. O mesmo não era válido para homens e ele se sentia completamente tranquilo sobre aquilo. Erwin apenas acenou com a cabeça, tomando um gole de vinho e servindo mais para ambos.

“Então você já se envolveu romanticamente”, ele comentou.

“Sim, é só nunca me envolvi o suficiente para querer fazer sexo”, notando o olhar curioso de Erwin, Levi completou, “Eu não vejo muito sentido em me envolver com alguém que não conheço. Todos os homens pelos quais senti algo, eu já possuía algum envolvimento prévio e esse envolvimento nunca chegou ao ponto de sexo. É algo estúpido”.

“Eu não acho que seja estúpido”, Erwin franziu a testa, olhando bem para Levi, “Isso faz mais sentido do que simplesmente levar alguém para cama porque você se sentiu fisicamente atraído”, ele piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse vendo por aquela óptica pela primeira vez, “Ainda assim, você gostaria de ter essa experiência?”, agora que Levi tinha dito aquilo, ele se sentia particularmente curioso em saber como o outro se sentia.

Levi concordou com a cabeça, se lembrando de Farlan, um criado de sua tia Isla. Eles se conheciam desde sempre e brincavam quando crianças. No último ano, passaram tanto tempo juntos que as coisas simplesmente aconteceram. Farlan era, sem dúvidas, o mais perto que Levi tinha chego de se apaixonar de verdade - ou ele tinha se apaixonado e nunca admitira? - e ter qualquer coisa mais séria. Então, seu pai morreu e tudo mudou de uma hora para outra. 

Ele sentia falta de Farlan? Pensando naquele momento, pela primeira vez, notou que havia sentido sim no início, mas que agora era apenas uma pequena lembrança que não mudava o rumo das coisas. Erwin tocou sua mão e, mais uma vez, o corpo de Levi enrijeceu.

“Levi… Eu não vou nunca, fazer algo que você não concorde em fazer”, os olhos dos dois se encontraram e Levi pôde ver a sinceridade em cada uma das palavras ditas por Erwin naquele momento, “Eu nem mesmo te beijaria, se você não me permitisse”.

O menor suspirou, sentindo o corpo relaxar. Erwin havia notado algo que ele próprio não tinha conseguido nomear. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo momento, Erwin acariciando a mão do outro levemente, enquanto Levi observava cada detalhe no rosto do rei.

“Você acha que pode se acostumar a Deira. E eu? Você acha que pode se sentir atraído por mim?”, Erwin perguntou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade naquele momento.

Levi pensou na primeira vez que viu o homem à sua frente. Ele estava cansado de toda a situação, irritado e ainda sentia a falta do pai de maneira dolorosa. Ainda assim, ele admitiu para si que Erwin era, ao menos, bonito - o que não refletia qualquer interesse de sua parte. Muito rapidamente, ele se viu curioso sobre Erwin e sua maneira de agir. Aquilo não havia mudado. Erwin era bom em ler pessoas, parecia seguir uma ética própria que envolvia, necessariamente, ter as pessoas a sua volta bem, era inteligente e tinha algum senso de humor, ainda que fosse reservado a maior parte do tempo se ninguém lhe perguntasse nada. Ele era terrivelmente sincero sobre tudo e quase nunca perdia a calma ou parecia incomodado com algo. Acima de tudo isso, ele sempre demonstrou respeito por Levi. 

A resposta de Levi veio de maneira que provavelmente foi inesperada para ambos: ele se aproximou do maior e juntou seus lábios em um beijo seguro e, de alguma forma, intenso. Erwin demorou poucos segundos para corresponder, segurando o rosto do menor com uma das mãos e sentindo o gosto adocicado do vinho nos lábios do príncipe. Talvez todo trabalho que estava tendo estivesse os levando para o caminho certo, afinal.

Os dois ficaram daquela forma por mais tempo do que esperavam. Levi se forçou a parar de pensar em cada pequeno detalhe sobre tudo e simplesmente se deixou envolver pelo toque seguro de Erwin. Erwin era, de alguma forma, reconfortante e depois da afirmação de que nunca faria algo que o menor não concordasse, Levi sentiu o próprio corpo relaxar e corresponder aos beijos e toques. 

Quando eles finalmente quebraram o contato, os dois ficaram sentados extremamente próximos um do outros, os dedos da mão de Erwin brincando com os de Levi. Levi sorriu um pouco ao ver o cabelo do maior bagunçado, passando a mão livre nos fios loiros, os organizando, mas ainda assim os deixando desalinhados, totalmente diferentes do que Erwin deixava no dia a dia. 

“O que foi?”, Erwin falou baixo, curioso pelo sorriso do outro.

“Prefiro seu cabelo bagunçado. Você fica menos sério”. 

Erwin sorriu de volta. Levi raramente sorria e raramente se mostrava tão relaxado e exposto como estava naquele exato momento. Ao ir até Oryn, ele esperava de fato um casamento que fosse um pouco mais do que política, mas sem dúvidas não esperava voltar para casa com alguém como Levi. Ele sequer esperava realmente gostar de alguém com aquela personalidade e jeito de agir, antes de conhecê-lo. E ali estava ele, querendo fazer com que o menor gostasse de si, de Deira e se sentisse feliz de verdade por estar ali com ele, não apenas porque ele achava justo que as pessoas a sua volta se sentissem bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que ficasse quase tarde demais para eles continuarem ali. Erwin prometeu que eles poderiam voltar em alguma noite de verão para observar o céu. Eles caminharam de volta até a fonte do vilarejo, onde o cocheiro os esperava para os levar para o castelo.

A relação deles mudou um tanto depois daquele dia. Levi passou a aceitar as aproximações de Erwin e corresponder a elas, mesmo que eles nunca passassem muito dos beijos e pequenos toques. Algumas vezes, para a surpresa do rei, era o mais novo quem tomava a iniciativa para o beijo rápido ao se despedirem ou um beijo mais demorado antes de dormirem - o que também havia mudado, uma vez que Levi basicamente esperava Erwin ou o chamava para dormir todas as noites, já que o rei tinha hábito de distrair com trabalho e perder a hora de dormir.

O ápice foi o dia que Levi pediu o direito de dispensar a corte da frente da porta do quarto deles. Erwin tinha passado as primeiras semanas desde que eles tinham chego a Deira cuidadosamente acordando mais cedo para dizer para os membros da corte irem embora antes que Levi levantassem. Claro que o mais jovem sabia que a corte se revezava para saber se eles haviam, finalmente, consumado o casamento. Porém Erwin sempre imaginava o quão desagradável devia ser acordar e encontrar meia dúzia de estranhos esperando para saber da sua vida sexual.

Eles desceram as escadas até a sala de jantar rindo baixo. 

“Eu queria, realmente, ter visto a cara deles quando você disse aquilo”, Erwin sabia que não devia apoiar uma atitude como aquela para manter sua corte feliz com a união deles, no entanto ouvir Levi dizendo com todas as palavras ‘deem em fora, eu não vi a porra do pênis do rei’, com aquele tom sério e indiferente típico dele, era no mínimo cômico.

A parte melhor parte havia sido a expressão divertida de Levi após fechar a porta do quarto e olhar para Erwin. Era algo idiota e infantil, mas eles tinham direito de se divertir às custas de tradições arcaicas e sem sentido, certo? 

Os dois encontraram Cora já sentada à mesa, extremamente séria, um contraste claro com a mulher que encontravam toda manhã. Eles deram bom dia e se sentaram, começando a se servir. Cora não disse uma palavra sequer, olhando de maneira impaciente para Erwin.

“O que aconteceu, Cora?”, Erwin perguntou depois de alguns minutos, já que ela insistia no silêncio.

“Você destrataram metade da corte essa manhã!”.

Erwin soltou um pequeno ‘ah’, enquanto se servia de um pão doce, não parecendo muito afetado por aquele comentário, “Foi apenas uma brincadeira. Ninguém devia ficar tão ofendido com algo assim”, ele se explicou após mais um momento.

Cora desviou o olhar para Levi, como se esperasse uma explicação dele também. Levi a olhou de volta, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, como se devolvesse o questionamento para ela. Cora contraiu os lábios, voltando a atenção para o rei novamente.

“Eu estou extremamente feliz que vocês tenham passado a se entender melhor e estejam a vontade ao ponto de compartilhar brincadeiras infantis e dar risada dessas idiotices de homem, mas com a corte, sério? Falar algo tão...”.

“Tão o que, Cora? Não é exatamente isso que eles querem saber? Erwin e eu não estamos fazendo sexo. Ponto.”, Levi respondeu com calma, “Essa merda de tradição de ficar esperando na porta do quarto de duas pessoas para saber se eles finalmente fizeram sexo é ridícula e eu só dei a merda de resposta que eles queriam. O problema não é meu se eles queriam uma resposta cheia de floreios. Eu também queria que eles não controlassem minha vida sexual, mas isso não vai mudar, hm?”.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, Cora parecendo considerar as palavras de Levi, um tanto contrafeita, enquanto os dois continuavam a comer tranquilamente. 

“Mas é a corte, Levi…”

“Sinceramente, Cora, eu não poderia me importar menos”, Levi se ergueu, “São eles que precisam da gente, não o contrário”, o menor segurou o rosto de Erwin, dando um beijo rápido nele, “Treino hoje a tarde”.

Levi se afastou sem dizer mais nada, deixando os dois sozinhos. Erwin o acompanhou com olhar, sorrindo de canto. A impassividade do menor era algo que ainda o surpreendia e o divertia de certo modo. 

“Erwin…”, Cora começou, chamando a atenção do outro para si.

“Eu sei. Eu vou falar com eles, Cora”.

“Mas você concorda com ele…”.

“Levi me faz lembrar algo que meu pai dizia, sobre não nos submetermos a tudo só porque disseram que devemos. Ele só deixa isso mais claro do que o resto de nós”, Erwin deu de ombros, “Você não devia se importar tanto”.

O rei deu um leve aperto na mão de Cora, levantando-se com sua xícara de chá e indo para seu escritório.


	6. Planos

Uma das coisas que Levi sempre falava para Erwin era o quanto os soldados gostariam de ter o rei em um dia de treinamento. ‘Qualquer dia’, ‘Isso aumenta a moral’, ‘Eles ficariam felizes’ e ‘Qual é a porra de dificuldade de você tirar um tarde e fazer seus soldados felizes, merda?’, foram algumas das frases usadas para convencer a rei a aparecer de surpresa num treinamento.

Levi estava certo, afinal. Erwin estava sempre ocupado com negócios ou resolvendo problemas e, algumas vezes, tentando ser útil para seu povo, mas raramente fazia o mesmo por seus soldados e isso era algo que Mike apontava com frequência. Agora ele tinha o príncipe de Oryn para dizer isso a exaustão.

Por causa disso, ele decidiu aparecer de surpresa numa tarde qualquer. Eld e Levi estavam parados, observando algumas lutas entre os novos soldados. Mais de uma vez, Erwin observou o mais novo interromper alguma interação e ajustar o que estava sendo feito. Eld permanecia parado, a mão no queixo, numa postura que ele geralmente adquiria quando algo não estava a seu contento.

Levi voltava para o lado dele, com uma expressão um pouco contrafeita. Erwin se aproximou depois de observar mais um pouco as lutas que ocorriam, parando próximo de Levi e Eld.

“Não parece muito bom, não?”.

Os dois olharam para o rei, que sorriu pequeno para os dois, olhando diretamente para Levi. 

“Podiamos mostrar para eles como se luta de verdade... Se você quiser, claro”.

“Isso é um desafio, Smith?”, Levi estreitou os olhos, mas sorriu de volta, “Eld, diga que eles vão ver como se luta”.

Eld ficou olhando de um para o outro, em partes surpreso por Erwin ter aparecido de surpresa, em partes sem entender muito bem a postura dos dois, mas gostando daquilo de certa forma. Seus recrutas não eram ruins, mas o combate físico estava sendo difícil. Talvez aquele fosse o estímulo que eles precisavam para melhorar.  
Eld chamou a atenção de todos, avisando que o rei e o príncipe iam mostrar uma luta. As comentários começaram de imediato, todos os soldados se afastando para abrir espaço para os dois homens. Alguns recrutadas mais novos pareciam particularmente excitados com a ideia, enquanto outros comentavam sobre a presença do rei num treino deles. 

Levi e Erwin pararam de frente um para o outro, os demais soldados se reunindo em volta. Era óbvio para todos que Levi tinha vantagem por ser menor e, portanto, mais rápido. Por outro lado, a maioria sabia que Erwin era especialmente bom em lutas físicas, então era praticamente impossível saber quem iria ganhar.

Eles começaram a caminhar em um volta um dos outros, sem quebrar o contato visual, se avaliando. Foi Levi quem deu o primeiro golpe, movendo-se rápido em direção a Erwin, pronto para o chutar, Erwin se defendeu prontamente com as mãos, afastando os ataques seguidos de Levi. Ele era rápido, porém Erwin era preciso em se defender. O primeiro contra-ataque do maior foi segurando o braço de Levi, que se soltou facilmente rodando o corpo.

Levi se recuperava rápido dos ataques de Erwin, emendando um contra-ataque logo em seguida, do qual Erwin se defendia igualmente bem. Inesperadamente, Erwin foi o primeiro a tentar derrubar Levi, sem conseguir por pouco, o que pareceu surpreender o menor. Os dois trocaram um rápido olhar, o rei dando um pequeno sorriso de provocação.

O menor agiu rápido, envolvendo a cintura de Erwin com as pernas e o derrubando no chão, ficando por cima apenas por um instante, para no momento seguinte Erwin se livrar da investida, levando Levi a ficar por baixo, tentando segurar seu pescoço. O menor segurou os braços de Erwin, apoiando os pés no chão, tentando fazer os dois levantarem para que ele pudesse se livrar melhor do ataque, o que ele finalmente conseguiu.

Levi atacou algumas vezes, acertando um soco no abdômen do maior, o que levou o rei a se dobrar. Erwin aproveitou o momento para segurar as pernas do outro, o erguendo sobre seu corpo e o derrubando novamente no chão, ao tentar atacá-lo, Levi o prendeu com as pernas, fazendo ambos rolarem pelo chão enquanto Erwin tentava se livrar do ataque. Por um momento Levi parecia finalmente ter dominado a situação, porém Erwin conseguiu o empurrar com os quadris e pernas, se erguendo rapidamente.

O príncipe se levantou igualmente rápido, já sendo novamente atacado pelo maior. Levi aproveitou a diferença de tamanho entre eles para tentar atacar o maior sob os braços, conseguindo novamente o socar no abdômen, enquanto Erwin tentava o manter longe pelo ombro para ter espaço para revidar. Com um movimento rápido, o maior afastou o braço de Levi, o chutando em seguida, fazendo Levi dar alguns passos para trás.

Aquilo foi suficiente para Erwin golpear novamente, sendo que a única opção de Levi se defender com as mãos contra os socos, segurando as mãos do maior. Os dois se encararam, os olhos cinzas do menor se estreitando. Por alguns segundos parecia que, enfim, era Erwin quem ia levar a melhor, mas ao tentar o ataque final, Levi conseguiu impedi-lo e imobilizar o braço de Erwin, o fazendo se dobrar um pouco. Aproveitando a vantagem, Levi girou, derrubando o maior sem o soltar, pressionando a costela dele com uma das pernas, enquanto mantinha a outra contra a cabeça de Erwin, o imobilizando no chão. 

O maior deu três tapas no chão, indicando que o outro havia vencido. Levi se levantou, ofegante, estendendo a mão para ajudar Erwin a se levantar. O rei aceitou, sorrindo para o menor, igualmente ofegante. 

“Você me surpreendeu”, Levi falou baixo, de forma que apenas Erwin pudesse o ouvir, se afastando em seguida, passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros. Ele recebeu vários tapinhas nas costas dos soldados, que estavam extasiados pela luta.

Erwin o observou se afastar, sorrindo pequeno, mas tendo logo sua atenção voltada para os soldados.

Era tarde quando Levi apareceu no escritório com uma xícara de chá para cada, colocando na mesa em que Erwin trabalhava.

“Está tarde”, Levi falou tranquilamente, sentando-se na poltrona favorita em frente a mesa de Erwin, o observando trabalhar. 

“Eu acabei deixando algumas coisas de lado hoje...”, Erwin tomou um gole do chá, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

“O que é tão importante que você precisa ficar trabalhando até tarde da noite porque passou uma tarde fora do escritório?”.

Como sempre Levi estava relaxado, tomando seu chá lentamente, a atenção em Erwin ou nas coisas ao redor, mas nunca no que o outro fazia. Isso era outra coisa que Erwin gostava em Levi, ele simplesmente não tentava se intrometer nas coisas, mesmo que pudesse fazer isso sem problemas. 

“São algumas análises... Basicamente rotas de comércios e como podemos melhorá-las para nos atender”.

“Deira não me parece ser um reino em que falte coisas...”.

“Não é, mas tem algumas coisas que podemos melhorar o acesso, entende? Alguns itens são escassos a ponto de só termos em parte do ano ou só o suficiente para atender o castelo e gostaria que fosse diferente. Falo principalmente de coisas que são essenciais para nós, não regalias”.

“Esse papéis estarão todos aí amanhã”.

“Eu tenho uma reunião com o conselho em três dias e gostaria de analisar tudo mais uma vez. Ter certeza de que cobri todas as possibilidades”.

Levi decidiu que insistir no assunto não ia fazer o outro parar de trabalhar, por isso se contentou em terminar seu chá em silêncio, observando Erwin passar por mapas, cartas e anotações que pareciam nunca terminar no meio do caos que estava sua mesa. Após alguns minutos, o menor se levantou, parando ao lado de Erwin e tocando seu ombro.

Aquele tinha se tornado um pequeno ritual nas noites em que o rei ficava acordado até tarde. Levi sempre o tocava no ombro, voltando a atenção de Erwin para si por alguns momentos. Erwin parava o que estava fazendo, olhava para o moreno e os dois trocavam um beijo de boa noite. Algo simples e rápido, mas que era reconfortante de alguma forma.

Erwin se virou um pouco, voltando-se para Levi e abrindo um pequeno sorriso, colocando a mão em sua cintura. Levi se inclinou, a mão no ombro subindo até a nuca do maior, enquanto ele o beijava. Não o beijo calmo de sempre, mas algo intenso, que pegou Erwin de surpresa, fazendo-o apertar de leve a cintura do menor. Ele deixou que Levi tomasse o controle daquilo, aprofundasse o beijo como queria, passasse as mãos pelos fios de cabelo em sua nuca, a outra tocando seu rosto por um instante, antes dele sentar no colo do maior.

Totalmente inesperado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, totalmente bem vindo. Erwin passou umas das mãos pelas costas da camisa do moreno, pensando o quanto gostaria de sentir sua pele, só para variar. Levi se moveu um pouco em seu colo, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo Erwin inclinar um pouco a cabeça para trás devido a posição em que estavam. 

Os dedos de Levi deslizaram pelo pescoço em direção ao tórax de Erwin, encontrando caminho pelos primeiros botões da camisa que ele sempre deixava aberto quando trabalhava até tarde, sozinho no escritório, sem ninguém para o observar ou apontar suas posturas. Seu toque era seguro, os dedos pressionando a pele do maior, como se ele quisesse mais do que aquele contato.

Erwin suspirou contra seus lábios, segurando sua nuca e o olhando por um instante antes de o beijar de novo, a mão que estava no quadril do menor deslizando até sua coxa, sentindo os músculos que tinham o prendido contra o chão naquela tarde. O corpo de Levi estava relaxado contra o seu, os beijos e toques se tornavam mais intensos e Erwin queria se convencer a ter um pouco de controle nas próprias reações, mas ele estava simplesmente se deixando levar pelo momento e por Levi.

O moreno afundou os dedos no cabelo de Erwin, se movendo novamente em seu colo e de repente parando ao sentir o quão excitado o outro estava, encostando a testa no ombro e rindo, xingando baixo. Erwin jogou a cabeça pra trás, os olhos fechados, sorrindo um pouco com aquilo. Deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas do menor, numa espécie de carinho delicado, totalmente ao contrário de tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer. 

A respiração de Levi foi se acalmando aos poucos e ele continuou a cabeça apoiada no ombro do rei por um tempo, quase surpreso consigo mesmo. A luta de mais cedo o tinha deixado... Curioso? Excitado? Interessado? Talvez todas as opções juntas. Ele não esperava enfrentar dificuldades ao lutar com Erwin e aquilo, mais o fato de sentir o corpo do maior de uma forma que nunca tinha se deixado sentir antes, havia mexido com ele. 

“Eu... Acho que vou dormir...”, Levi sussurrou, olhando finalmente para Erwin. Ele não ainda se sentia pronto para ir muito além daquilo no momento.

Erwin o olhou, tranquilo, acenando de leve com a cabeça, parecendo entender bem o que Levi sentia. Ele tinha dito antes que nunca faria algo que o menor não quisesse e aquilo era um fato, por mais que não quisesse parar, por mais que quisesse sentir o corpo de Levi sem roupas, poder o beijar inteiro e mais várias outras coisas. Ele se convenceu a parar de pensar naquilo, pois já estava excitado o suficiente sem fazer imagens mentais.

Levi levantou e lhe deu um último beijo rápido, desejando boa noite e o deixando sozinho no escritório. Erwin o observou sair, depois olhou para os papéis na mesa e riu fraco, sem saber como ia se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa depois de tudo. 

Erwin ficou com certo receio que o episódio no escritório fizesse Levi recuar. Foi um pensamento que passou pela sua mente na manhã seguinte, quando toda a intoxicação do momento tinha saído do seu sistema, e racionalizou a situação. Levi já tinha se fechado por menos e talvez um pequeno momento de descontrole levasse o mais novo a se fechar novamente. 

Entretanto, Levi estava totalmente relaxado e tranquilo na manhã seguinte. Eles tomaram café sem Cora naquele dia e tudo correu bem. A noite anterior não entrou nos assuntos matinais, mas também não parecia haver qualquer necessidade de falar sobre aquilo no momento. Erwin acabou pedindo para o príncipe o acompanhar até o escritório e ajudar com os papéis em que estava trabalhando. Ele queria que Levi se interesse dos negócios de Deira e participasse das reuniões do conselho, afinal aquele era seu reino também. 

Os dois passaram o dia traçando as rotas existentes em um grande mapa sobre uma mesa vazia, discutindo as vantagens e desvantagens de cada um e como poderiam melhorar o fornecimento de produtos para o reino. Levi acabou apontando que alguns dos itens mais difíceis de se obter, por virem de navio de reinos muito distantes, também chegavam pelo porto da sua tia Isla – aparentemente um pequeno segredo de família – e eles poderiam fazer algum bom acordo com ela.

Usar o porto do Sila seria um ótima opção, desde que Erwin criasse uma boa linha de reinos que também seriam atendidos a caminho de Deira, caso contrário não seria interessante para nenhum comerciante se afastar tanto da costa para levar itens até ali. Ele tinha alguns alinhados no caminho e Levi sabia de pelo menos uma meia dúzia de reinos que já deviam ser atendidos por sua tia e sabia que sua família tinha boas alianças com alguns outros tantos reis que se encontravam no meio do caminho e poderiam ficar felizes com uma oferta do gênero.

Se a ideia passasse pelo conselho, Levi escreveria para sua tia e ele tinha certeza que ela concordaria com a ideia de imediato e ajudaria conversando com todos os comerciantes que conhecia. Erwin não conhecia Isla, mas sabia que ela governava Sila com pulso firme e seu marido simplesmente acatava tudo que ela decidia.  
Uma segunda rota era de produtos que chegavam pelo norte, de forma que Oryn era o ponto de interesse. Erwin já tinha estudado e planejado tudo com relação àquilo, mas tinha certeza de que uma parte do conselho ia querer refutar a ideia depois dos últimos acontecimentos naquela região. Por isso, agora ele estava explicando a Levi quem seriam os conselheiros daquela reunião e com quem deviam se preocupar.

Aparentemente, o maior desafio que tinham era o Barão, o membro mais velho e conselheiro particular do rei. O Barão havia sido conselheiro do pai de Erwin e mantivera o título após sua morte, mas o novo rei nunca se importou muito com suas opiniões e nem o tinha como um conselheiro de fato, o que enfurecia o homem. 

“Se você não gosta dele, por que o mantém nessa posição?”, Levi comentou após ficar a par de toda a situação.

“Não posso simplesmente dispensar um membro da corte”.

“Certo. Acho que fiz a pergunta errada. A correta é: Por que ele **é** o conselheiro real?”.

“Toda a linhagem dele foi de conselheiros da minha família, então uma coisa levou a outra. Ele foi conselheiro do meu pai, o pai dele do meu avô...”.

“Ele tem filhos?”.

“Não”, Erwin relaxou na cadeira, olhando Levi, que olhava atentamente para o mapa em que tinham trabalhado quase o dia todo.

“Bem, pelos menos não vamos ter que aturar mais um deles”, Levi deu de ombros e aquilo fez Erwin sorrir, “Se você gosta tão pouco dele, podíamos nos livrar dele. Podemos envenená-lo ou parecer que ele teve um acidente de cavalo, o que achar melhor”, os olhos do menor brilharam como sempre faziam quando ele estava fazendo uma brincadeira particularmente maldosa.

Erwin riu e segurou a mão de Levi, a apertando de leve e dando um beijo. Levi rolou os olhos, porém não afastou o contato, deixando com que Erwin brincasse com seus dedos. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. 

“Ontem...”, Erwin começou, erguendo os olhos das mãos dele para Levi, que sustentou o olhar, “Consequências da nossa luta, hm?”.

Levi mordeu o canto do próprio lábio de leve, ocultando um meio sorriso. Ele continuava relaxado, o que era uma reação especialmente boa, “Acho que sim. Acabou sendo algo... Intimo demais?”, ele deu de ombros, como quem diz que não sabe como definir aquilo, “Talvez tenha me feito pensar que podemos dar pequenos passos, no lugar de fazer um grande evento”.

“É um bom plano”.

Batidas na porta e logo em seguida Petra entrou com alguns envelopes, sorrindo.

“São de sua mãe e da sua irmã”, ela entregou dois envelopes para Levi, parecendo empolgada porque estava trazendo notícias de Oryn para ele, “Mike também escreveu, senhor”, ela ficou um pouco mais séria, corando de leve como se tivesse percebido que tinha sido efusiva demais na frente do rei, entregando dois envelopes para Erwin.

Levi pegou rápido os envelopes, vendo as letras de Mikasa e de sua mãe. Tinha evitado pensar muito sobre Oryn nos últimos dias, mas não podia negar que sentia muita falta das duas. Ele se levantou, avisando que ia ler as cartas em outro lugar, sendo seguido por uma Petra ainda envergonhada.

Petra foi com ele até o cômodo que estavam arrumando para ser escritório do príncipe. Eles se sentaram, ela um pouco ansiosa, as mãos no colo enquanto Levi abria o primeiro envelope: a carta de Mikasa. Ela apenas observou a expressão dele enquanto lia a carta com atenção, terminando com um sorriso um pouco triste. 

“Ela está bem. Disse que sente minha falta e queria vir para cá, mas nossa mãe disse que ainda não é seguro elas viajarem. E ela fala bem de Mike, disse que ele tem treinado com ela sempre que conseguem”, Levi dobrou a carta com cuidado, a guardando de volta no envelope.  
Petra suspirou aliviada em ouvir boas notícias, como se estivesse ouvindo da própria família, “Eu não sabia que ela lutava… Devia ter imaginado”.

“Coisas do norte. Não entendemos o motivo de todas as mulheres no sul terem apenas a opção de serem esposas e mães. É uma escolha na minha região. Elas podem ser o que quiserem. Por isso sempre treinei Mikasa. Ela sempre quis saber tudo”.

“Deve ser incrível”, Petra sussurrou, parecendo se perder um pouco nos próprios pensamentos, “Eu sempre quis ser arqueira, mas nunca me deixaram…”.

“Eu posso te ensinar”, Levi pegou o outro envelope, o abrindo com cuidado, não sabia o que esperar de sua mãe. 

“Sério?”, Petra foi mais para a ponta da poltrona. Levi a olhou e confirmou, dizendo que poderiam começar quando ela quisesse, em seguida passou a ler a carta da sua mãe, sua expressão ficando mais séria, “Levi?”.

O príncipe ficou em silêncio, parecendo reler a carta, antes de entregá-la para Petra e se levantar, indo até a janela. Ela leu rápido e em silêncio. No começo era uma carta normal, um leve resumo de como as coisas estavam em Oryn e pedindo notícias de Deira. O tom mudava mais para o meio da carta, um lembrete claro de que Levi deveria honrar seu papel como marido.

“Oh, Levi…”, Petra começou, olhando o homem parado do outro lado da sala. Ela sabia o quanto ele já se sentia pressionado a cada dia com o fato de que o prazo estava acabando e sabia o quanto ele vinha se esforçando para criar um vínculo de verdade com Erwin, porém receber palavras duras da própria mãe sobre a necessidade de dormir com alguém obrigatoriamente não ajudava nada com as coisas.

Ele a olhou, se aproximando e pegando a carta da mão dela, guardando de volta no envelope. Depois de deixar ambas as cartas na gaveta da escrivaninha, ele a olhou bem nos olhos, “Vamos começar a te treinar”.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Petra e Levi foram para os jardins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi um pouco complicado de escrever, pois nunca escrevi cenas de luta e Levi está no meio do caos de descobrir como gostar de Erwin e não ter tempo para fazer as próprias escolhas da maneira que o deixaria mais a vontade. 
> 
> Obrigada pelos kudos e comentários.


	7. Banquete

A reunião aconteceu a tarde, no escritório de Erwin. Além do Barão, estavam lá Eld e o padeiro, que era o representante do povo. Era um encontro pequeno para um primeiro debate, antes deles levarem o assunto aos outros membros da corte. Levi se limitou a ficar encostado num canto da sala, próximo a uma das janelas, enquanto guardavam o rei. 

Eld e Joseph, o padeiro, estavam relaxados e já haviam se servido de chá e biscoitos, discutindo algum assunto trivial. O Barão mantinha uma postura rígida, lançando olhares desgostosos a Levi, que simplesmente o ignorava e o irritava ainda mais com sua atitude.

Erwin entrou no escritório e cumprimentou a todos, se mantendo de pé.

"Acho que nossa reunião será mais proveitosa se olharmos o mapa", ele sorriu educadamente, indicando a mesa onde ele e Levi haviam montado o mapa algumas tardes atrás.

O barão permaneceu no mesmo lugar, limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção para si. Eld e Joseph pararam no meio do caminho, olhando na direção do outro homem, enquanto Erwin manteve uma expressão neutra, apesar de não esperar algo bom vindo dele.

"Não sabia que o príncipe ia participar", o Barão lançou um olhar em direção a Levi, que continuava na mesma posição.

"Qualquer assunto de Deira é do interesse de Levi também", Erwin falou tranquilo, porém firme, olhando para o Barão da mesma forma.

"O casamento não foi consumado", ele apontou, olhando quase em desafio para o rei.

"Esse não é assunto para o momento. Levi é meu marido e participará de qualquer reunião sobre Deira que queira participar. Isso não está em discussão", o olhar de Erwin era frio e ele não aguardou a resposta do outro, dando as costas e indo até a mesa.

Eld e Joseph ficaram em silêncio, evitando fazer contato visual mesmo entre eles. Levi passou pelo Barão sem o olhar, se juntando aos demais. Mesmo contrafeito, o Barão se aproximou da mesa, olhando o amplo mapa cheio de marcações.

Erwin explicou cada detalhe do que haviam planejando. Não encontrando qualquer resistência quando apresentou a possibilidade de utilizarem o porto de Sila. Mesmo o Barão concordou com a ideia e apontou algumas alianças que poderiam criar, além do nível comercial, que beneficiaria ambos os reinos.

O ponto seguinte envolviam Oryn. Levi deixou que Erwin explicasse todos os detalhes, ciente de que o rei se expressava muito melhor e tinha maiores chances de convencer o Barão a aceitar a ideia. Levi provavelmente só teria dito que eles iriam usar Oryn porque era sua melhor opção, fim do assunto.

"O momento político de Oryn me preocupa", o Barão começou.

"Nossas rotas não foram prejudicadas, apesar de Aksum", Levi respondeu prontamente, sabendo que esse era o ponto que gerava receio a maioria das pessoas.

"Porém quais garantias temos de que essas rotas irão permanecer disponíveis? Oryn não me parece uma opção segura. Temos outras rotas como opção...", ele não olhou em direção do príncipe.

"As rotas em questão nunca envolveram Askum. Todos os produtos entram a partir de Oryn e são distribuídos a partir deste ponto", Erwin contrapõe, “Existem outras poucas rotas e nenhuma nos atenderia a contento, além de gerar um esforço muito maior para resultados poucos satisfatórios”.

"Ainda assim, Oryn é extremamente arriscado. Não é possível garantir a hegemonia de Oryn em um momento como este e arriscar que o fornecimento limitado de alguns produtos se torne a falta completa dos mesmos".

"Você está basicamente chamando seu rei de burro", Levi falou antes que pudesse se conter, atraindo a atenção de todos, "Você está dizendo que seu rei é um idiota que não analisou sequer as vantagens de um casamento e as possibilidades de Oryn de se manter, ainda que em partes devido a essa aliança", ele apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa, inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente, em direção ao Barão, que estava do outro lado da mesa, "Você acha que Erwin é um completo estúpido que colocaria todo seu reino em risco?".

"Eu… De maneira alguma…", o barão parecia ao mesmo tempo irritado com Levi e sem jeito pela possibilidade de suas palavras terem sido entendidas da maneira errada pelo rei, “Não é isso que quero dizer, Rei Erwin”.

Eld parecia prestes a rir, comprimindo os lábios e olhando para baixo, grato por estar ao lado do Barão e, portanto, um pouco fora de seu campo de visão.

"Acredito que podemos votar esse tópico", Erwin sugeriu tranquilamente, evitando olhar diretamente para Levi naquele exato momento, "Dessa maneira, a decisão será mais justa. Todos a favor…?", ele ergueu a mão, vendo o gesto ser repetido por todos, exceto pelo Barão.

O Barão ajeitou a gola do casaco que utilizava, evitando o contato visual com os demais, mas não se manifestou novamente contra o assunto, parecendo extremamente desconfortável naquele momento.

"Vamos começar a tomar as devidas providências e nos reunir com o conselho completo no próximo mês. Estão dispensados", Erwin mal terminou de proferir aquelas palavras e o Barão saiu do escritório sem dizer nada ou fazer um novo contato visual com os demais.

"Você o colocou no devido lugar. Pelo menos dessa vez", Joseph deu uma piscadela para Levi, indo trocar algumas palavras com Erwin em seguida.

"Ele é sempre insuportável assim", Eld comentou, pegando alguns biscoitos, "É uma pena que não possamos ignorá-lo".

"Sugeri a Erwin de matá-lo, mas ele não foi favorável a ideia. Quem sabe depois dessa?", Levi se sentou, se servindo de chá.

"Seria maravilhoso", Eld deu um pequeno suspiro sonhador, brincando, "Vou voltar para os meus afazeres".

Eld saiu e logo em seguida Joseph foi embora. Erwin sentou-se próximo a Levi, o olhando por um momento. Os comentários do Barão sobre Oryn e sobre o casamento tinham o incomodado, porém não conseguia dizer se aquilo havia atingido o mais novo de alguma forma.

"Você está mais quieto… Desde que as cartas chegaram", Erwin começou, atraindo os olhos acinzentados de Levi para si.

"Ela tem uma opinião parecida com o Barão sobre nosso casamento. Não é um casamento, se não há consumação", Levi deu um sorriso irônico, "Saoirse faz questão de lembrar de obrigações e prazos e o que mais você estiver tentando não pensar".

"Podemos falar sobre isso, se quiser", o mais velho ofereceu, mesmo sabendo que havia uma chance do outro evitar o assunto.

Levi suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando o teto, "Eu sei o que precisamos fazer. Eu só gostaria que não ficassem me lembrando o tempo todo e deixassem que simplesmente acontecesse", ele se ajeitou, olhando Erwin de novo, "Eu sei que temos um prazo e sei que ele está acabando. A questão é que minha mãe, o barão e até mesmo Cora fazem parecer que precisamos fazer isso agora, sem pensar ou sentir ou qualquer outra coisa".

Levi não queria falar sobre todas aquelas coisas, porém se ele não falasse com Erwin, que era quem estava na situação com ele, com quem ele falaria? Não falar sobre aquele assunto em específico não era exatamente uma opção no momento.

Erwin ficou quieto por um instante e então colocou a mão na perna de Levi, sentando mais na ponta do sofá. Era um toque reconfortante e seguro e Levi se viu observando a mão do rei e a aliança ali. Passado os primeiros momentos, onde tudo era uma completa novidade e seus sentimentos eram caóticos, estar perto de Erwin era aquilo: reconfortante, seguro e não parecia errado, ainda que houvesse começado da forma mais inesperada.

"Podemos dizer que fizemos. É isso. Basta dizer. Não existe exatamente um modo deles comprovarem que não aconteceu", a voz de Erwin era tranquilo e ele parecia já ter pensado no assunto antes.

Levi sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos que não podia nomear ao certo, "Não", sua resposta foi igualmente segura, "Não podemos correr esse risco, Erwin", ele colocou a mão sobre a dele em sua perna, "Eu sei que você faria isso por mim, se eu pedisse. Entretanto é arriscado demais. Não vale a pena".

Erwin o observou por alguns instantes, percebendo que o menor estava tranquilo com sua decisão e aquele era o seu jeito de agradecer a oferta. Os dois sabiam quantas implicações uma mentira daquele nível teria se fosse descoberta, porém Erwin mentiria sem pestanejar, se fosse deixar Levi mais confortável.

“Então… Eu sou um idiota, hm?”, Erwin brincou depois de um tempo, fazendo Levi rir fraco, “Eu acho que seu plano de matar o Barão quase funcionou, Ackerman”.

“É uma pena que não tenha dado certo de fato. Ele é um porre”.

“Bem… Isso me leva a outro tópico…”, Erwin começou em um tom quase incerto, algo incomum que fez Levi erguer as sobrancelhas, “Vamos ter um jantar os principais membros da corte no próximo final de semana”.

“O que você fez, Smith?”, a voz do menor saiu séria.

“Hey! A primeira coisa que você faz é me acusar de ter feito algo!?”, o rei protestou de imediato, “É nossa compensação por aquele brincadeira na saída do quarto”, ele suspirou, “Então é algo que nós dois fizemos”.

A expressão de Levi era quase mortificada, porém ele não protestou. Sabia, principalmente pela reação na Cora naquele dia, que os atos deles teriam consequências. Ele apenas não esperava que a consequência seria um jantar com a corte. Ele com certeza preferia uma outra reunião com o Barão estúpido a aguentar pelo menos vinte desconhecidos e suas conversas banais. 

Quando a noite do banquete chegou, Levi estava extremamente mal humorado. Ele implorou que os serviçais não deixassem sua taça sem bebida em nenhum momento da noite, mas aparentemente se embebedar não seria o suficiente, uma vez que ele assumiu uma das cabeceiras da mesa e perto de si só haviam fúteis ladies com assuntos pouco interessantes e risadinhas.

Lady Katherine, uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos e seios fartos que fazia questão de mostrar com seu espartilho apertado, estava a sua esquerda. A direita, Lady Lucrécia, não tão bonita, mas com comentários ácidos a todo momento e uma risada irritante e estridente. Como esposas de um duque e um marquês, respectivamente, as duas tinham muitas coisas em comum e quase nenhum assunto que interessasse Levi, porém elas insistiam em serem doces com ele. Uma provável tática para atraí-lo e fazê-lo contar várias coisas sobre a vida dele e Erwin. Esse parecia ser o assunto favorito delas:a vida pessoal dos outros.

Levi se viu tomando taça após taça enquanto tentava fugir das conversas de ambas. Erwin estava na outra ponta da mesa e passou a maior parte da noite dando sorrisos simpáticos - e falsos, mas isso era um detalhe que apenas Levi sabia - e lançando olhares para seu marido, um pouco incomodado com o fato de não poder auxiliá-lo no momento.

Havia muita música, comida e bebida, o que fazia todos em volta dos dois conversarem alto e darem risadas. O príncipe de Oryn nunca tinha apreciado banquetes assim e seu reino preferia batalhas a reuniões daquele tipo. Ainda assim, Levi sabia que não podia apenas se levantar e ir embora. O banquete era por sua causa. Não apenas pela brincadeira que tinha feito com parte dos membros que ali se encontravam, mas porque tinha se casado com o rei deles e um jantar do gênero devia ter acontecido desde o início.

Ele não fazia ideia de como Erwin tinha conseguido adiar um evento do gênero por tanto tempo. Nunca havia pensado sobre o assunto. Um serviçal se aproximou e Levi pediu uma dose de uísque, cansado das cidras e vinhos que estavam bebendo e se sentindo muito sóbrio para ouvir Lady Kathy - ela insistia em ser chamada assim - falar de seu caso com o cavalariço de seu marido. 

“Ouvi dizer que o de Erwin é imenso, é verdade, Levi?”, Lady Lucrécia perguntou em tom de segredo, as bochechas coradas pelo álcool e talvez pela pergunta.

“O que?”, Levi perguntou sem entender, perdido na conversa das mulheres a sua volta.

“Lucy, ele não pode nos responder isso”, Kathy a repreendeu após dar uma risadinha, os olhos verdes brilhantes de malícia.

“Não significa que eles não fizeram nada, Kathy. Eles provavelmente têm se divertido bastante sem que saibamos. Você tem que parar de pensar que sexo de verdade é só quando tem o pinto de alguém dentro de outra pessoa”, Lucy falou de uma forma quase intempestiva.

“Bem, é claro que existem outras formas de sexo, mas quando falamos de consumação, falamos do pinto de alguém dentro de outra pessoa. Nesse caso, no suposto pênis imenso do rei na bunda do príncipe, afinal, foi ele quem veio para cá, não? Tem que ser dessa forma”.

Levi quase soltou um ‘ah’, entendendo que o assunto toda girava em torno do tamanho do pênis do seu marido que deveria estar na sua bunda, ele querendo ou não, pois esse era o assunto do momento para toda a corte. De alguma forma, talvez o álcool estivesse de fato subindo a sua cabeça sem ele notar, pois ele começou a lembrar na noite em que tinha ficado no colo de Erwin no escritório e quis rir.

“Querido, deve ser horrível todos discutindo isso”, Lucy falou gentilmente, se voltando completamente para Levi, “Mas todos estamos ansiosos. Em breve os prazo de 60 dias terá acabado, entende? A nobreza tem essas coisas terríveis: faça sexo assim que casar, tenha filhos o mais cedo possível… A grande maioria de nós vai para cama pela primeira vez com o marido sem realmente querer”.

“São regras. Faça sexo com o marido que você não escolheu e se divirta com todos os outros que você quiser. Você ainda tem a vantagem de não se preocupar em engravidar. Mesmo que saia com todas as mulheres que quiser, você é um dos líderes, pode fazer e negar o que desejar. Só precisa passar uma noite com Erwin. E pelo menos ele é bonito e educado, então não vai ser ruim”, Kathy falou com simplicidade, se servindo de uma grande fatia de torta de cereja. 

Era aquilo, afinal. Sexo era um simples negócio. Elas provavelmente odiavam os maridos e terem que transar com eles, mas ainda assim cumpriam seus papeis para terem tudo o que queriam. Ele de fato tinha uma posição mais confortável, principalmente por ter se casado com alguém que era de fato tudo que todos diziam. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Erwin e o rei sorriu para ele, o primeiro sorriso sincero da noite. Levi deu um pequeno sorriso de volta, tomando um longo gole da taça. Para que ele queria uma noite especial, mesmo? Era apenas sexo. 

Levi e Erwin subiram juntos para o quarto naquela noite. Apesar da quantidade de bebida que o menor havia consumido, sua mente estava clara e ele apenas se sentia cansado por toda a situação que tinham acabado de passar. Erwin parecia igualmente sóbrio, porém ele tinha bebido muito menos.

Levi entrou no quarto e prontamente tirou os sapatos e o casaco, começando a abrir os botões do colete que vestia. Erwin fechou a porta, observando o menor por um longo instante, passando os dedos pelos cabelos dourados.

“O que foi?”, o príncipe olhou para o homem parado próximo a porta, como se estivesse preso naquele mesmo lugar.

“Sou estou pensando… Você é realmente lindo”, a voz de Erwin era baixa e tinha um tom que Levi não reconhecia.

Levi sorriu pequeno, balançando a cabeça em negativa de leve, voltando a atenção para os botões da camisa agora. 

“Estou falando sério, Levi”, sua voz era mais próxima e quando o menor ergueu a cabeça viu que o rei estava a poucos passos de si. Erwin terminou de se aproximar, passando a mão pelo rosto do moreno, “Eu te acho lindo, desde o momento que te vi pela primeira vez”. 

“Esse foi o motivo final para decidir se casar comigo, Smith?”, uma brincadeira defensiva, os olhos fixos no rosto de maior. Erwin sorriu, sendo sua vez de negar com um gesto de cabeça e se inclinar para beijar o príncipe, erguendo um pouco seu queixo com as pontas do dedos. 

Levi correspondeu de imediato, odiando um pouco a porcaria de diferença de altura entre eles, mesmo que esse detalhe não parecesse incomodar o outro. Ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Erwin, sentindo a mão dele deslizar por seu tórax e parar onde ele tinha parado de abrir a camisa, a outra mão segurando firme suas costas, como se o maior não quisesse que ele se afastasse. 

Erwin rompeu o beijo, afastando o rosto de leve, apenas para indicar a cama, esperando a resposta de Levi. O menor apenas concordou com a cabeça, passando a língua pelos lábios e deixando que o outro o guiasse até a cama, o deitando nos lençóis brancos de linho e ficando por cima, apoiando-se com uma das mãos no colchão, alguns fios de cabelo caindo em seu rosto.

Levi observou a expressão do rei com cuidado, notando o desejo em seus olhos, o que o fez se arrepiar. Erwin voltou a deslizar os dedos por seu tórax, a atenção completamente focada nisso. Seus lábios encontraram a pele branca do rosto do moreno e ele começou a beijar a linha do seu maxilar, depois seu pescoço e a região da clavícula, fazendo Levi jogar a cabeça para trás, a camisa caindo um pouco por seu ombro, expondo mais pele que Erwin podia beijar e explorar.

Ele abriu o botão seguinte da camisa de Levi, esperando alguma recusa por parte dele, mas o menor não disse nada, apenas o olhou por um momento, parecendo querer aquilo também. Erwin desfez cada botão e depois passou a mão por todo seu tronco, pela pele exposta, observando cada caminho que seus dedos faziam com completa atenção. Parecia que os dois estavam em uma espécie de ritual e Erwin tinha o dever de cultuar Levi e seu corpo.

Levi mordeu o próprio lábio de leve, se apoiando nos cotovelos para observar Erwin com atenção, sentindo como se estivesse constantemente arrepiado pelos toques do outro. O rei voltou a beijar seu corpo e ele se permitiu fechar os olhos, apenas sentindo aquilo. Uma parte de si queria saber o que se passava na mente do outro, mas a maior parte apenas queria sentir tudo aquilo sem precisar pensar. Deixar de pensar era algo difícil para Levi, que estava sempre alerta demais.

Os lábios de Erwin chegaram a barriga dele, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por suas coxas, as apertando um pouco. Erwin ergueu o rosto, procurando os olhos do outro, “Tem algo que quero muito fazer…”, sua voz era baixa como antes, o desejo em sua voz ainda mais claro do que antes.

Por um instante, Levi cogitou perguntar o que ele tinha em mente, mas decidiu que não queria saber desta forma, ele estava mais interessado em saber onde Erwin estava os levando, “Então faça”.

Erwin sorriu de canto, voltando a beijar sua barriga, descendo os beijos cada vez mais, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam em abrir a calça de Levi. O moreno não hesitou, decidindo deitar e fechar os olhos para não ficar pensando no que o outro fazia. Ele ergueu o quadril, ajudando Erwin com o resto das peças que ainda vestia, ciente que estava mais excitado do que esperava.

Os lábios de Erwin passaram por suas coxas e virilha, o hálito quente próximo demais, mas nunca lá de fato num primeiro momento. Levi sentiu uma espécie de frio na barriga pela expectativa, ele nunca fora bom em esperar e estava quase sendo torturado. Quando finalmente sentiu os lábios de Erwin em seu membro, ele o xingou, uma das mãos indo imediatamente para os cabelos loiros dele.

Erwin riu baixo, mas voltou logo para o que realmente queria fazer. Tinha aquilo em mente há algum tempo, mas o ápice tinha acontecido no dia do escritório. Ele precisava ter Levi de alguma forma e aquela tinha sido a melhor maneira que havia encontrado, traria satisfação a ambos e muito provavelmente não passaria dos limites de seu marido. 

Entretanto, ele não esperava que Levi fosse tão receptivo, nem xingasse ou gemesse ou se movesse daquela forma, o que era ainda mais excitante para si. Ele se culpou por ainda estar completamente vestido, o que tornava mais difícil poder se tocar, mas de maneira alguma ele pararia o que estava fazendo por isso.

Quem parou tudo foi Levi. E Erwin quase protestou, não acreditando que o menor tinha feito aquilo. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele engoliu em seco ao ver que o moreno já era um pequeno caos, os lábios um pouco inchados - provavelmente pelo tanto que ele tinha mordido para evitar ser mais barulhento -, o rosto um pouco corado, a respiração mais rápida e o mesmo desejo que sentia refletida na expressão dele.

Levi sentou-se com facilidade, segurando o rosto de Erwin com ambas as mãos e o beijando com vontade. O rei se deixou guiar, ajoelhado entre as pernas do menor. Sentiu as mãos dele rapidamente tirar seu casaco, depois sua camisa, os dedos demonstrando agilidade e avidez em cada toque. Erwin se livrava das peças, deixando elas caírem em qualquer lugar, pouco preocupado com aquilo.

As mãos de Levi deslizaram por seus cabelos, costas, o tocando e arranhando de leve e Erwin apenas deixou que ele tomasse controle total, correspondendo aos beijos, respirando pesado contra seus lábios. Nem em sonho ele esperaria tal reação vinda de Levi. Tudo aquilo só fazia com que ele o quisesse mais. 

O príncipe o tocou por sobre a calça, fazendo Erwin gemer baixo por já estar excitado demais e ansiar por aquele toque ou qualquer outro que Levi quisesse lhe conceder. Sua calça foi aberta e abaixada junto com as roupas debaixo, a mão do outro envolvendo seu membro sem hesitar. Erwin escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Levi, sugando a pele de leve, abafando o próprio gemido e fazendo Levi gemer no lugar. 

Os toques pararam da mesma forma que começaram, de imediato. Erwin quis protestar mais uma vez, mas a expressão de Levi o fez ficar quieto. Havia a firmeza de uma decisão no rosto dele. 

“Eu quero tentar”, Levi disse baixo, com segurança e Erwin quase suspirou de alívio e ao mesmo tempo pela antecipação, “Não ouse perguntar se estou certo disso”.

Erwin quis rir. Em menos de dois meses, Levi o conhecia bem demais. Ele se livrou da própria calça e se levantou, indo até a mesa de cabeceira, mexendo em alguma coisa ali. Levi se ajeitou na cama, deitando de novo, observando o outro e seu corpo. Sentiu uma espécie de ansiedade começar a se formar, porém a sensação passou no momento em que Erwin o beijou e ficou por cima de si novamente, voltando a tocá-lo. 

Sentir o peso do corpo de Erwin contra o seu, agora completamente nu, não lhe deixava apenas com mais tesão, como também o fazia se sentir… Seguro. Ele tocou o maior de volta, explorando seu corpo, beijando cada local que conseguia alcançar. Erwin acariciou uma de suas pernas, o fazendo abri-las para poder ficar entre elas.

Levi se sentiu ficar tenso por um momento, enquanto Erwin abria um pequeno frasco e lambuzava os dedos com o líquido transparente. Então os dois se beijaram e Erwin voltou a acariciá-lo, calmo, o ajudando a relaxar e se distrair. O primeiro toque foi sutil, uma espécie de massagem antes dele sentir o primeiro dedo de Erwin em si. Não houve incômodo algum e o movimento foi bem vindo.

Erwin parecia ter todo tempo do mundo para fazer aquilo. Cada ato seu parecia calculado e demorava o quanto ele achasse necessário para que o outro ficasse à vontade. De repente Levi se viu se movendo, querendo mais do que estava tendo. Parecia que eles estavam a uma eternidade com Erwin introduzindo um dedo de cada vez, os movendo num ritmo crescente, explorando Levi com calma, o fazendo gemer e se contorcer. 

“Erwin…”, a voz de Levi era quase uma súplica e ele não precisou dizer mais nada. Erwin tirou os dedos de dentro dele, pegou novamente o frasco, dessa vez passando o líquido no próprio pênis. Ele segurou as pernas dele, o fazendo abrir mais, e envolver seu corpo com elas, de forma que Erwin pôde se encaixar melhor entre elas, roçando o próprio membro na entrada de Levi, mas não fazendo nada além disso.

Erwin o beijou, lento e profundo, quase... apaixonado, e então deslizou para dentro do menor devagar. Daquela vez Levi sentiu um incômodo maior, precisando de mais tempo para se adaptar a sensação, os músculos relaxando aos poucos. Erwin o acariciou e beijou seu rosto, ombro, pescoço e onde mais podia alcançar, antes de começar a se mover devagar.

Os movimentos foram crescendo aos poucos, conforme Levi relaxava e correspondia às investidas de Erwin. Levi se moveu junto, arranhou as costas de Erwin, o tocou em toda a parte que conseguia, segurando seu cabelo, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço e apenas se deixando levar por todas as sensações. Erwin o segurava com firmeza, indo cada vez mais fundo, muitas vezes gemendo junto com ele, pelo simples fato de tinha descoberto que amava o quão vocal Levi era naquele momento.

Erwin cogitou que talvez Levi precisasse de ajuda para gozar quando ele terminasse, então ficou completamente surpreso quando o menor chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, gemendo alto e jogando a cabeça para trás, apertando o ombro de Erwin com força. O mais velho acabou chegando ao ápice logo em seguida, ao sentir os músculos do outro contraindo em torno de si.

Ele se afastou o suficiente apenas para sair de dentro de Levi, passando a mão por seu rosto e afastando os fios negros que tinha colado ali com o suor. Os dois estavam ofegantes, suados e cansados. Levi deixou o corpo relaxar contra o colchão, tentando respirar normalmente, surpreso com as próprias reações, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Ele deixou com que Erwin beijasse seu rosto e o acariciasse de uma maneira preguiçosa antes de levantar e voltar com uma toalha para que o menor pudesse se limpar, deitando ao seu lado em seguida.

Levi se limpou e deitou de lado, vendo que Erwin o observava com atenção, numa expressão de cansaço e carinho. Ele podia dizer, só pela forma que o maior o olhava, que Erwin gostaria de o abraçar e acariciar até que eles pegassem no sono nos braços um do outro. Acima de tudo, ele sabia que Erwin queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas ele não estava disposto a tomar aquele caminho.

“Então... Essa era sua tática, hm?”, Levi falou baixo, vendo a expressão de confusão do outro, “Dizer que sou lindo ou qualquer baboseira do gênero”.

“Não é baboseira. Eu realmente te acho lindo, desde o momento que te vi em Oryn”, Erwin sorriu, esticando a mão para acariciar os cabelos de Levi, “Claro que você tem vários outros atributos, mas eu nunca te disse isso”.

Levi rolou os olhos, mas não protestou.

“Você parece achar uma besteira, mas uma amiga disse, quando eu estava indo para Oryn, que até onde sabia você era bonito”. 

“Quem?”, Levi franziu a testa, achando toda a história meio engraçada. Não fazia ideia que as pessoas ficam discutindo se ele era bonito ou não pelos reinos.

“Marie. Ela e o Rei Nile são velhos amigos e passei uma noite lá a caminho de Oryn. Tive que escrever uma carta dizendo que os boatos que ela tinha ouvido eram verdadeiros e eu dei alguma sorte”, Erwin brincou, levando um soquinho no braço como resposta, “De toda forma, eu escuto isso com alguma frequência de todas as mulheres que te conhecem. Aparentemente elas gostam de baixinhos ranzinzas”. 

“Erwin!”, Levi se ergueu, dando vários socos de brincadeira nele, o fazendo rir e pedir para que ele parasse, “Idiota!”, ele parou, rindo também, ficando deitado bem próximo, “Suas amigas, Lady Kathy e Lady Lucy, estavam bastante interessadas em falar sobre você durante o jantar”.

“Mesmo? O que elas falaram”, Erwin deu um bocejo, puxando a coberta e cobrindo ambos. 

“Elas queriam saber se o seu pênis é… Qual é a palavra?”, Levi fingiu pensar, “Ah, sim! Imenso”, ele fez uma expressão totalmente séria para o outro, vendo Erwin fazer uma careta.

“Argh… Grosseiras. Eu preferia não saber que elas ficam discutindo esse tipo de coisa. Ainda mais com o meu marido. Para de rir, Levi!”.

“Hey! Eu mereço rir, eu aguentei o absurdo das duas a noite inteira!”, ele protestou, sendo abraçado pelo maior e ganhando um beijo no ombro.

“Sinto por isso, amor…”, Erwin disse sem pensar, claramente cansado, soltando um novo bocejo. Levi pensou em protestar, mas olhou para ele, parecendo relaxado e feliz pelo momento deles, e desistiu da ideia. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e o rei rapidamente pegou no sono, enquanto o menor pensava em tudo, mas, principalmente, naquele última palavra de Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente aconteceu :)


	8. VIII - O dia seguinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é mais curtinho, uma espécie de transição apenas para entendermos onde os sentimentos de Levi e Erwin estão depois da última noite.
> 
> Kudos e comentários são sempre bem-vindos. Obrigada pelo apoio <3.

Levi não estranhou quando acordou sozinho. Era assim que a maior parte dos dias em Deira começavam. Ele rolou na cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro de Erwin, sentindo o cheiro dele ali. Por um momento ele pensou o quanto a noite anterior mudaria as coisas, mas logo afastou esse pensamento, decidido que estava feito. Ninguém poderia mais cobrá-lo por uma atitude. 

Após enrolar por mais alguns minutos Levi abriu as cortinas da cama, encontrando as coisas para o café da manhã postas na mesa próxima a janela. Tipicamente Erwin. Ele se envolveu com o lençol por causa do ar frio da manhã, indo até a mesa e encontrando uma mensagem do rei. 

_Tive que resolver algumas coisas. Voltou ao final da tarde. Pedi para Petra preparar um banho quente._

Levi sorriu de canto, deixando o bilhete na mesa. Pelo menos Erwin não tinha pedido desculpas ou falado algo como espero que esteja bem. Ele foi em direção do banheiro, decidido a tomar um banho antes de começar seu dia de verdade. Ele se demorou mais do que de costume, pensando na noite anterior. De repente, ele sentiu falta de Petra o ajudando no banho, pois não tinha com quem falar sobre aquilo. Teria que conversar com ela mais tarde e tentar organizar os próprios sentimentos.

Ele se vestiu e tomou seu chá com calma, percebendo que Erwin tinha, claramente, pedido para que servissem tudo que mais gostava. Ele queria, muito, que Erwin não fosse tão perfeito. Mas ele era. E eles estavam juntos de verdade agora. A noite anterior tinha selado aquilo e o pensamento ainda assustava Levi um pouco, por mais que ele não achasse mais uma péssima ideia estar com o outro. 

Levi aproveitou a manhã livre para escrever uma carta para sua tia Isla, falando sobre a possibilidade de ajustes nas rotas de mercado. A verdade era que ele demorou uma eternidade naquela tarefa, pois o tempo todo sua mente se voltava para Erwin e ele, com toda certeza, não esperava aquilo. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele conseguiu terminar sua carta, mas àquela altura já estava irritado consigo mesmo.

Ele almoçou e foi atrás de Petra, torcendo para que ela não estivesse presa em algum afazer idiota passado por Cora. Encontrou a jovem moça na cozinha, ajudando a cozinheira a receber algumas coisas. Os olhos dela rapidamente encontraram os dele e ela sorriu pequeno.

“Meg, eu preciso da Petra”, Levi olhou para a cozinheira, “Será que você pode pedir para outra pessoa te ajudar?”.

“Claro, querido. Tudo o que você quiser”, Meg falou de imediato, sorrindo grande. Ela era sempre amável demais com ele, “Vá ver o que príncipe quer, sim?”, ela se dirigiu a Petra, que deixou uma cesta com ovos na mesa, saindo da cozinha com ele imediatamente, enquanto Meg chamava outro empregado para ajudá-la na tarefa.

Os dois subiram até o quarto de Petra para que ela pudesse se trocar. Alguns empregados passaram por eles, cumprimentando Levi educadamente, já acostumados com o fato do que o príncipe aparecia por ali às vezes. Depois que Petra estava pronta, os dois desceram e saíram para os jardins, conversando sobre a festa da noite anterior.

“Nossa, elas são horríveis. Lady Kathy principalmente, os empregados dela a odeiam. Ela é meio rude e tem sei lá quantos amantes. Isso meio que não é culpa dela, você viu o marido dela? Eu até teria dó, se ela não fosse tão malvada”, Petra comentava, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a sala de armas. 

“Lady Lucy parece mais… Gentil?”, Levi olhou para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha, incerto se esse era o termo correto, “Bem, ela obviamente gosta de fazer fofocas com a amiga, mas não me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que prejudicaria alguém de fato”.

“Ah, ela é muito melhor do que Katherine. É até mesmo doce com todos, mesmo os empregados. Porém adora uma fofoca. Essa é a única coisa insuportável. Dá para saber qualquer coisa através dela. Acho que o fato dela ser mais agradável ajuda…”, Petra começou a olhar os arcos na parede, escolhendo um e olhando em direção de Levi, como se quisesse confirmar que tinha feito uma escolha adequada.

O príncipe concordou, escolhendo um outro arco para si e pegando as flechas. Ele tinha começado a ensinar Petra a manusear aqueles itens. Para quem nunca tinha feito aquilo, ela estava se saindo bem. Era muito focada ao aprender as coisas e estava claro que ela aprendia rapidamente e se esforçava ao máximo para dar o seu melhor.

Os dois escolheram um lugar mais isolado para treinar, onde poderiam conversar sem se preocuparem em serem escutados ou interrompidos. No começo eles treinaram em silêncio, Levi parado próximo a Petra, ajustando sua postura ou sua forma de segurar o arco, dando dicas na hora de atirar ou apenas a observando. Eventualmente eles começaram a conversar.

“Seria eu me intrometer demais se eu perguntasse como foi…?”, Petra falou eventualmente, enquanto pegava uma flecha nova, sem olhar para Levi. Ela não precisava especificar sobre o que está falando, ele já sabia.

“Não. Na verdade eu estava esperando falar disso”, Levi apoiou o arco no chão, olhando em direção ao alvo na árvore, “Foi… Bom. Meio intenso. E… Não sei, Erwin é carinhoso e cuidadoso e tudo aquilo que você me disse que ele deveria ser, então foi melhor do que eu esperava…”.

Petra não falou nada, se ajustando, mirando o alvo e atirando. Ela errou, acertando mais para cima do alvo, mas ela nem mesmo se irritou com aquilo, parecendo avaliar o próprio erro antes de olhar para ele.

“Está todo mundo falando disso, não?”, Levi olhou bem para os olhos dela e ela acenou de leve com a cabeça, concordando, “Pelo menos não vão mais ficar parados na nossa porta e fazendo comentários desnecessários sobre nossa relação”, ele deu de ombros. pegando uma flecha em seguida e assumindo o lugar que a garota ocupava antes. 

“Erwin parecia um pouco… Preocupado hoje. Eu acho que ele não queria te deixar sozinho”, ela observava com atenção cada movimento de Levi, tentando gravar cada um deles para repetir depois. 

“No fim foi um pouco bom que ele tenha saído. Ele ia ficar me rodeando e meio que não estou pronto para isso”, Levi acertou o centro do alvo e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, como se quisesse confirmar que não tinha errado por nenhum um milímetro que fosse. 

“É tão difícil assim? Aceitar que alguém possa querer cuidar de você?”, Petra pegou outra flecha, mas seu olhar estava focado em Levi. Ele se virou e a olhou, fazendo uma espécie de careta. 

“Um pouco, sim. É uma coisa meio da minha família, eu acho. Sempre cuidamos um dos outros, mas nunca fomos… Afetivos”, ele se afastou, mexendo na terra com a ponta da bota, começando a cavar um pequeno buraco ali, “Erwin é sempre preocupado demais e eu não sei como agir nessas horas. Ele até mesmo disse que mentiria por mim, sobre isso. Que tipo de pessoa colocaria a si mesma em risco?”, ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando para Petra.

Petra deu um sorriso pequeno, a flecha numa mão e o arco na outra, “Ele gosta de você, Levi…Romanticamente falando. Ele faria coisas assim de qualquer forma, porque é o jeito dele de ser, mas toda essa proteção que você fala é porque ele gosta de você”.

Levi a olhou por um longo minuto, lembrando de Erwin na noite anterior. _Amor_. Obviamente, Erwin não o amava em tão pouco tempo, mas parecia plausível que ele estivesse… Apaixonado? Era isso que Petra queria dizer, afinal?

“O que você sabe?”, ele falou de repente, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade, o que a fez rir um pouco.

“Foi só uma conversa dele com a Cora… Eu não queria ouvir, juro, mas eu fui pegar algumas roupas e ouvi os dois conversando. Eu não escutei muita coisa, porque fiquei com vergonha de estar ouvindo uma conversa particular do rei, mas…”, ela mordeu o próprio lábio de leve, “Acho que a Cora sugeriu algo que não deixou Erwin muito feliz e ele acabou dizendo que, bem, está apaixonado ou se apaixonando por você...”.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Levi sentiu as bochechas um pouco quentes, apesar de saber que não tendia a corar. Ele não sabia como reagir? Ele devia xingar? Não falar nada? Contar como Erwin tinha o tratado logo antes de pegar no sono? Acima de tudo, o que ele sentia por Erwin? Ele gostava de estar perto dele e os momentos íntimos que eles trocavam eram bons e se tornavam melhores a cada dia, mas ele estava se apaixonando por Erwin? Ele não sabia responder com certeza. 

Petra quebrou o silêncio atirando uma flecha, errando muito mais daquela vez. 

“Eu gosto dele…”, Levi disse, se aproximando da árvore e tirando as flechas dali, “Mas eu não sei se estou… Apaixonado por ele”, ele a olhou, “Não é ruim estar com ele. Na verdade… É bom e confortável, mas… E se eu nunca for capaz de correspondê-lo, Petra? Ele vai ficar para sempre com alguém que não o ama da mesma forma?”.

“Levi…Não se cobre demais sobre isso. Você é quem mudou tudo, entende? Então... Tome seu tempo, não fique pensando sobre isso. Não é como se Erwin fosse te cobrar”.

Levi deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, voltando para o lado dela, sem saber como explicar que esse era o problema: Erwin nunca o cobraria, mesmo que ele nunca correspondesse. Erwin o deixaria ser livre, mesmo que passasse a amá-lo de verdade. 

Os dois continuaram treinando até que Erwin apareceu. Silenciosamente, ele sentou-se em um tronco de árvore e ficou observando os dois, parecendo contemplativo. Petra olhou para Levi e depois para o rei.

“Hm… Eu posso deixá-los sozinhos se quiser, milorde”, ela se dirigiu a Erwin, que deu sorriso gentil para ela.

“Não, eu só vim observar. Continuem, por favor”.

Petra olhou novamente para Levi, que apenas deu de ombros, voltando a ajustar a postura dela e dar algumas dicas. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por mais um tempo, Erwin exatamente no mesmo lugar, sem dizer nada.

“Erwin, isso é estranho para cacete. O que você quer?”, Levi olhou para ele, os braços cruzados na frente do peito. 

“Eu nunca fui muito bom em arco e flecha”, Erwin o olhou, “Consigo me virar se precisar caçar, mas definitivamente não conseguiria me defender se só tivesse isso como opção”.

Levi sabia que não era aquilo que tinha o levado até ali, mas não insistiu. Ele descruzou os braços, pegando o arco que usava anteriormente, “Me mostre como você faz”, ele estendeu o arco para o maior, “Petra, preste atenção e me diga tudo que você acha que está errado”.

“Levi, eu não posso… É… Erwin é o rei”, ela falou mais baixo, olhando para ele. 

“Não tem problema, Petra”, Erwin riu, se aproximando e pegando o arco de Levi e uma flecha, “É uma boa forma de aprender”.

Ela e Levi se afastaram, enquanto Erwin se posicionava. Ele acertou o alvo, porém distante do centro, e olhou para os dois, como se esperasse o veredito de ambos. 

“Petra?”, Levi olhou para ela, “O que acha?”.

“Bem… “, ela olhou de um para o rei antes de continuar, “Eu acho que ele se posicionou bem, mas as pernas estão um pouco erradas?”, ela falou em tom de pergunta, olhando para Levi.

Levi acenou com a cabeça, se aproximando de Erwin e pedindo para ele pegar outra flecha e se posicionar novamente.

“O que acha que tem de errado com as pernas?”, Levi perguntou, esperando a resposta dela antes de colocar uma mão na cintura de Erwin e afastar seus pés um pouco mais conforme o que Petra dizia.

Erwin deu uma rápida olhada para o menor, relaxando ao seu toque, sentindo a forma que a mão de Levi o segurava com firmeza. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento e o menor apertou sua cintura de leve, falando para ele mirar e se dirigindo de novo a garota.

“Ele usa os braços para atirar”, Petra falou, “O movimento precisa vir dos ombros”.

Erwin sentiu a mão de Levi em sua costas, enquanto o menor falava como o movimento deveria ser. O rei se preparou novamente, seguindo o que Levi falava e dessa vez acertou bem mais próximo ao centro.

“Sua mira é boa. Acho que você precisa trabalhar sua forma de posicionar o corpo e empunhar o arco. Arcos de caça são diferentes, de qualquer forma”, Levi se afastou um pouco, “Não é como se você fosse se tornar um arqueiro de qualquer modo. Sei que você é muito melhor com uma espada”.

Erwin deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, se virando e tocando seu rosto, esquecendo por um momento que Petra estava ali. Seus olhos se encontraram e Levi sorriu de volta, meio de canto.

“Vou considerar como um elogio”, Erwin falou baixo, se dirigindo apenas a Levi. Ele ainda parecia pensativo, seus olhos procurando por algo na expressão do menor.

“É o mais próximo de um elogio que você vai ganhar, rei Smith”, Levi falou no seu tom divertido, se afastando um pouco ao ouvir Petra assobiando, sabendo que aquela era a maneira dela de fazê-los lembrar que ela ainda estava ali.

“Eu preciso ir”, ela disse finalmente, uma vez que os dois se afastaram, “Antes que Cora me mate porque sumi a tarde inteira”.

“Diga que estava com a gente, ela não vai reclamar”, Erwin vai até a árvore, recolhendo as flechas e o alvo, enquanto Levi pega os arcos e aljava. 

“Obrigada, senhor”, Petra sorriu, apertando o ombro de Levi de leve ao passar por ele, como se aquela fosse sua forma de apoiá-lo. 

Os dois recolheram tudo em silêncio e caminharam lado a lado em direção a sala de armas. Levi sentia os olhos de Erwin em si a maior parte do tempo, mas o maior não falou nada. Quando eles chegaram na sala, ele deixou as coisas em cima de uma mesa e olhou bem para Erwin.

“O que está acontecendo?”, sua voz soou calma, mas incisiva. Ele não ia deixar Erwin sair sem uma explicação.

Erwin passou a língua pelos lábios, colocando o arco que carregava num suporte e deixando a aljava no chão, olhando bem para o moreno. Ele parecia querer tocar Levi, porém manteve distância dele.

“Eu não consigo deixar de pensar que a última noite não teria acontecido, se nós tivéssemos tempo”, apesar de falar tranquilo, Erwin estava perceptivelmente incomodado com aquele pensamento.

“Você está se sentindo culpado?”, Levi deu alguns passos em sua direção, os olhos fixos em Erwin.

“Sim. Um pouco. Eu te coloquei nessa posição. Se não fosse por mim...”, Erwin olhou para o chão. Aqueles pensamentos não paravam de passar por sua cabeça e ele não conseguia afastar a culpa que estava sentindo, como se tivesse forçado Levi. A última coisa que ele queria sentir.

Levi colocou uma das mãos no braço dele, parando bem na sua frente, a outra mão tocou seu rosto, o fazendo erguer a cabeça apenas um pouco, para que o maior voltasse a olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Não é culpa sua, Erwin. Nada disso é culpa sua. Eu aceitei estar aqui, me casar com você e eu aceitei ontem. Se tivéssemos tempo as coisas talvez fossem um pouco diferentes, mas de maneira alguma eu me arrependo de ontem”, Levi mordeu o próprio lábio, sem desviar o olhar, “Eu estou bem. E foi… Bom. Realmente bom. Melhor do que eu esperava e você foi… Merda, eu odeio o quão perfeito você é o tempo todo. Nenhum outro homem teria esperado, nenhum outro homem teria se oferecido para mentir e nenhum outro teria sido tão paciente e carinhoso quanto você foi”, ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, “Não se culpe por nada, nem pense que fiz qualquer coisa forçado, porque não foi. Foi uma escolha minha. Eu pedi e eu poderia ter parado se não estivesse à vontade o suficiente”.

Erwin suspirou pesadamente, parecendo tirar uma espécie de peso de si mesmo. Ele deixou que Levi tocasse seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, antes de se aproximar e o beijar demoradamente. O moreno correspondeu, calmo, o abraçando enquanto eles se beijavam devagar.

“Vocês não deviam fazer isso aqui”, a voz era de Eld e quando os dois se viraram ele estava parado na porta, carregando várias coisas, uma expressão um tanto divertida no rosto.

Levi se afastou de Erwin, olhando bem para o soldado na porta, “Não nos diga o que fazer, babaca!”, seu tom era descontraído, e ele sentiu a mão de Erwin na base da sua coluna, “Eu poderia te atacar aqui e fazer parecer um acidente”.

“Ackerman, eu não me importo se você e o rei decidirem fazer uso desse local para qualquer outra coisa, mas acho que os recrutas ficariam um tanto chocados”, ele piscou para os dois, “Seria bom se aparecesse no treinamento de novo, vossa alteza. Os soldados melhoraram bastante após a demonstração de vocês”, ele se dirigiu a Erwin, começando a guardar as coisas que trazia consigo.

“Vou ver o que posso fazer. E instrua os soldados a checarem se alguém está usando a sala antes de entrar, isso sim vai evitar possíveis choques”. Erwin deu uma piscadela para Eld, guiando Levi para fora, enquanto seu capitão ria de dentro da sala.

Erwin caminhou de volta para o castelo com o braço em torno do menor, se sentindo muito tranquilo agora que Levi tinha lhe dito como se sentia. Ele deu um beijo na cabeça do menor, sentindo o perfume leve que desprendia dos fios negros.


End file.
